<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vacation in Varykino by ArtyWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461488">Vacation in Varykino</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyWrites/pseuds/ArtyWrites'>ArtyWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood, Everything's going to be okay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Food, Found Family, Much Ado About Nothing AU, Naboo Worldbuilding, OCs - Freeform, Pantoran Culture Worldbuilding, Real Swear Words, naps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyWrites/pseuds/ArtyWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>COMPLETE. Padmé runs a prestigious law firm in which Riyo aspires to be junior partner. Anakin is a famous podracer and Ahsoka is his apprentice mechanic. Together with Obi-Wan and Satine, they are all on vacation on a tropical planet with sun, sand, and surf. What can go wrong? </p><p>Or: Ahsoka learns the importance of communication. </p><p>Or: What if Lolo Purs was an even bigger bitch?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Riyo Chuchi/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Cooling Shirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Traditional Disclaimer: I don’t make any money off this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satine bought one of those flimsy viol. The kind made of some sort of plywood-bamboo combination with plastoid strings that you can buy at any local Aurek Besh Cresh store for five credits. She can't stop playing it. She can't stop playing it badly. She sits on the couch and squints down at the screen of her data pad to learn chords, but every strum sounds off, so she must be doing something wrong.</p><p>Padmé's study is large enough to not only include a couch, and a desk, but also an armchair and a round table set for guests wishing to do business. The walls are paneled in handsome wood and behind Padmé's desk is a wide bay window with an impressive view of the horizon between the blue sky and the lush, jungle canopy.</p><p>Riyo Chuchi and Lolo Purs sit at the round table across from Satine. While Riyo's trying her best to focus on the flimsies fanned out before her, she can't quite do it. Padmé, too, sits at her desk and leans back in her chair in order to watch Satine's struggle the way one would watch a nature documentary, or a funny animal holovid.</p><p>Riyo shakes her head and says to Padmé, "I think the notary's a fraud. These contracts and signatures are fake."</p><p>"What?" Padmé absently asks, still watching Satine.</p><p>"Eish! I can't hear you. What?" Riyo asks in reply. Padmé holds up a manicured finger and turns back to Satine.</p><p>"Satine, dear, I think you're supposed to tune it first."</p><p>Satine looks up from her data pad, bewildered. "What? Tune?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"How? Like with one of those tuning forks?"</p><p>"I don't know, but I know that instruments need to be tuned."</p><p>"Oh damn. Nevermind." Satine lowers the viol. "I'll give it to my sister; she'll like it."</p><p>Padmé turns back to Riyo. "You were saying?"</p><p>"Look here." Riyo leans over so that she can place the flimsies on Padmé's desk. "The date on this signature is after the official time of death."</p><p>Padmé laughs. "Wow, that's the sloppiest attempt at fraud I've ever seen."</p><p>"I think it's enough to unravel the hotel's claim on the property."</p><p>"It sure is. Good work, Riyo."</p><p>Riyo's ears burn as Padmé beams at her. Lolo quietly scoffs.</p><p>"I think we've earned a break," Padmé says as she clips the flimsi together and shuffles the rest into one stack. "Riyo, please file a complaint against the notary. I'll com Mrs. Kamaka and let her know we've made a breakthrough."</p><p>Riyo nods and scribbles on a legal pad, then tears the first sheet off. "Tox?"</p><p>A Twi'lieki grad student—about the same age as Riyo—rises from the couch beside Satine. He eagerly comes around the table to Riyo's side. "Yes?"</p><p>Riyo presses the flimsi into the student's hands. "There's a form to report complaints on the galactic notary holosite. Fill it out and send it."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am."</p><p>"It must be mailed, as in 'through the post.'"</p><p>"Yes, ma'am."</p><p>Tox tries to pull away, but Riyo doesn't let go. His cheeks darken.</p><p>"Make sure it's the form for the correct system. Not Coruscant."</p><p>"Y-yes, ma'am."</p><p>Riyo finally lets him go, and he rushes out of the study. Lolo watches him go with a slight frown, but lets it fall away when Riyo looks at her.</p><p>"That was some quick thinking, Riyo," Lolo says in a low voice.</p><p>"Thank you, Lolo." She tries to be as polite as possible, but the exchange is less than warm, as Lolo's eyes are hard and Riyo's tone barely passes as polite. Satine gestures to them and soundlessly mouths.</p><p>"What's wrong with them?"</p><p>Padmé shrugs as she sips from her caf mug.</p><p>BEEP.</p><p>Padmé almost spills her drink as she lunges towards her palm-sized data pad. She scrolls through her messages. "Anakin's on his way back from the spaceport!"</p><p>"Fashionably late. What adventures have delayed him this time?" Satine asks.</p><p>Padmé sets her mug down and wipes her mouth on a napkin. "A rival pod-racing team tried sabotaging one of their engines. Ahsoka was the one who noticed it."</p><p>"Kief! Ahsoka caught the sabotage?" Riyo asks.</p><p>"And the saboteur as well." Padmé leans closer to get a better look at Riyo. "She's coming too, didn't you know? Isn't that interesting?"</p><p>Riyo can't maintain eye contact to save her life, and she instead watches her hands twist in her lap. "Ah, y-yes, I suppose. I'm glad she's doing well, neh?"</p><p>"Yes, Ahsoka's been doing extremely well as an apprentice mechanic. Especially since Anakin and Obi-Wan started mentoring her. He's also coming, by the way. All three of them will be here soon."</p><p>"Oh joy," Satine says in monotone. "Professor Kenobi will grace us with his presence."</p><p>Padmé laughs. "Satine! If you get any more unenthusiastic, you'll be mistaken for a corpse. Obi-Wan isn't so bad."</p><p>"You're right, my friend. Obi-Wan isn't bad, just mediocre."</p><p>Riyo's jaw drops and Lolo softly snorts. Padmé gasps.</p><p>"Satine!"</p><p>But Satine remains unrepentant. "Obi-Wan and I have always had this impasse; you know this. Perhaps you should leave our system alone and focus on other matters, like how Riyo looks at Ahsoka as if the sun shines out her-."</p><p>"Eish, I do not!" Riyo's entire face heats up.</p><p>"Yes you do. Do you know how painful it is to watch you two interact?"</p><p>"Then perhaps you should avert your eyes. No one's forcing you to look. Unless you're really a masochist?"</p><p>Padmé checks her data pad again, then stands up. She brushes her clothes down and checks her appearance in a small mirror.</p><p>"Of course she's a masochist. Why else would she insist on arguing with Obi-Wan for so long? Come on, they've arrived."</p><p>Padmé, Satine, and Lolo leave right away, but Riyo lingers to wait for a Pantoran man who has been quietly sitting in the corner. He puts his newsflimsi on the caf table and stands up, revealing his impressive height. Riyo doesn't move to follow the others until he's at her side.</p>
<hr/><p>Anakin and Obi-Wan have both described Varykino to Ahsoka many times, but this is the first time she's been here. It's out in Lake Country, the Naboo countryside, where there are only dirt roads and rivers. They had to drive a land speeder, and then a gondola speeder, to get here.</p><p>According to Obi-Wan, Padmé inherited her extensive lakeside property from a great uncle, who inherited it from a distant ancestor, who made his fortune organizing Gungan hunting parties until they were made Naboo citizens by the Dee'ja Peak Treaty of…well. Ahsoka may have fallen asleep by that point. That's okay though. Obi-Wan's an Intergalactic History professor, so he can know all that stuff for the both of them.</p><p>According to Anakin, at the back of the property, right at the boundary, starts the dense jungle, where an intimidating number of feral pigs live. These pigs, most of them bigger than a hovercycle, invade the grounds about once a month. Anakin must scare them away with a rifle blaster lest they do irreparable damage to the houses and the land.</p><p>Ahsoka emerges from the water taxi speeder with her mouth slightly open, her eyes filled with the grand design of Padmé's house. It's like, five floors tall, all built on the side of a mountain overlooking a glittering lake.</p><p>Obi-Wan opens the trunk and holds her duffle bag out to her. She takes it without realizing.</p><p>"What the kark," she whispers to herself. <em>"What the kark?" </em></p><p>Anakin steps out of the taxi and stretches his long frame. "Oh yeah, you've never been to this house before." He takes a plastoid garland—one of those tacky welcome gifts that tourists get—from around his neck and lowers it over Obi-Wan's head, then taps Ahsoka's jaw back into place. "Don't go into the attic, there are stuffed Gungans…shoo."</p><p>A junglefowl pecks at Anakin's boot, and he lifts his foot and idly shakes it to scare it off.</p><p>Ah. Ahsoka's read about these morsels. Naboo Junglefowl aren't native to the planet at all; the first human colonizers introduced them as domesticated livestock when they first arrived. Over time, enough of these birds escaped their farms to create the modern wild junglefowl that can be found everywhere on Naboo today. Still the same diminutive size as their domesticated ancestors, and with feathers still as colorful and glossy.</p><p>The junglefowl flaps its wings as it does a little hop to a safe distance further up the dock. Three other junglefowl—the rest of its flock, probably—steer away. They scratch and peck at the ground.</p><p>"Are those things safe to eat?" Ahsoka asks.</p><p>Obi-Wan turns to stare at her. "Are you going to <em>catch</em> one?"</p><p>"Yeah. Maybe two or three. Would three be enough for everyone?" Ahsoka asks.</p><p>Before Obi-Wan can answer, the front door opens, revealing a starry-eyed Padmé. She squeals as she runs down the winding, narrow stairs to them.</p><p>"Ani!"</p><p>Anakin drops his bag—it narrowly avoids going into the water—and rushes forward. "Padmé!"</p><p>"Ani!" Padmé jumps into his arms and Anakin scoops her up in a tight hug. He buries his nose in her hair.</p><p>"Padmé! I missed you," he says, his voice muffled.</p><p>"I missed you more."</p><p>The both of them devolve to whispers and sighs.</p><p>Obi-Wan rolls his eyes and brushes past them only to come face to face with Satine. "Oh no."</p><p>Satine looks just as dismayed. She looks Obi-Wan up and down in disgust. "I suppose there's always <em>something</em> out of place during trips."</p><p>"You're still around then? Picking up instruments?" Obi-Wan gestures to the viol in her hand. "You and it are well-matched indeed; cheap and plastoid."</p><p>Satine barely raises an eyebrow. "Don't be a hypocrite, Obi-Wan. Of course your garland is fake; real flowers would wither in your presence."</p><p>Obi-Wan opens his mouth, but nothing comes out except a high-pitched whine. Satine smirks at him, then turns on her heel and goes back into the house, leaving him on the stairs, dazed. Riyo gives her a look of reproach as she passes by.</p><p>Riyo's here? Riyo's here?! If Ahsoka knew that Riyo would be here, she would have picked better clothes for traveling. She must look like she just rolled out of bed with her shirt and sweatpants.</p><p>The humid, Naboo weather has made breathable fabrics a necessity, and Riyo has opted to wear a sun dress that goes to her knees and a loose, sheer jacket. Her long, light-purple hair is pulled back into a clip. She looks great. To be fair, she could wear anything and look great.</p><p>"Ahsoka!" Riyo descends the steps towards her, and as she goes, her arms open wide.</p><p>Forget what she thought earlier. This is already the best vacation ever. Ahsoka gives the shorter girl a hug and rests her cheek on the top of her head.</p><p>"Hi, Riyo."</p><p>But when Ahsoka opens her eyes, she sees an older, Pantoran man staring at them. Not in an angry way, but just intently observing.</p><p>"Hi?" Ahsoka's heart does its best to thump out of her ribcage. Is this Riyo's father?</p><p>"Hmm? Oh!" Riyo pulls away to see where Ahsoka's looking, and waves at the Pantoran man to come closer. "This is Captain Magnus Sterno. He's my bodyguard. Captain, this is Ahsoka Tano."</p><p>"Bodyguard?" Ahsoka reluctantly drops her hands from around Riyo so that she can shake the man's hand. Her eyes widen in recognition. "Because of the death threat, right?"</p><p>"Yes," the man says. "Ms. Amidala hired me to keep Miss Chuchi safe. The Coruscanti Security Force has been investigating the threats, but they have yet to produce any leads."</p><p>"Security Officers are kinda…not good at solving crimes. Took them forever to arrest the guy messing with Anakin's pod, even when he confessed," Ahsoka says.</p><p>"I heard about that! You must be a very good mechanic," Riyo says.</p><p>"I'm okay at it," Ahsoka says. She tries not to sound so smug. "But you're still working right? Anakin says that you're running for Junior Partner in Padmé's law firm."</p><p>"I'm—Lolo and I—we're helping Padmé with two cases. Whoever performs better will be partner."</p><p>Ahsoka smiles. "Good luck! I know you'll get it."</p><p>Riyo's ears darken. "Thanks."</p><p>"But are you okay here? It's really hot. Wouldn't you and Magnus overheat?" Ahsoka asks.</p><p>Pantorans have adapted to the extremely cold climate on their home planet by developing high body temperatures. Riyo pumps out so much body heat that when they first met, Ahsoka mistook it for the work of a space heater. For Pantorans to be on tropical planets like Naboo is to be in danger of heat stroke.</p><p>Riyo simply takes Ahsoka's hand and places it on her chest, near her heart. Behind them, Anakin gives a choked sound and Padmé gasps. Ahsoka stares, her heart in her mouth, until she feels lines of cold racing beneath her palm.</p><p>"Oh!" Ahsoka hooks her thumb in Riyo's jacket and gently pulls to reveal another layer under her sundress. There are a series of thin, flexible tubes running inside this inner shirt, and running through these tubes is, "Cold water? Or is it antifreeze?"</p><p>"Water. It's easier to clean in case the tubes disconnect, and it's easier to refill," Riyo says. She hikes up the hem of her jacket and there, clipped to her waistband, is a small combination pump and cooling unit. Two tubes snake out from the dress and plug into the pump. One must be for the input of water, and the other the output.</p><p>"This is really neat," Ahsoka murmurs.</p><p>"Magnus made it. He has one too," Riyo says.</p><p>"Shall we give you some privacy, Miss Chuchi?" Magnus asks.</p><p>Ahsoka is suddenly painfully aware of how, in exploring the cooling system, her hands have travelled down Riyo's sides and rest on her hips. She drops her hands at the same time Riyo drops the hem of her jacket and turns away. Her ears are indigo.</p><p>"You all must be exhausted. We've still got a couple cases to go through, so you can rest while we work," Padmé says. She ushers everyone inside.</p><p>The foyer has a high ceiling and a grand staircase that spirals up to the second floor. The living room can be seen through a wide entryway off to the side, and the kitchen beyond that.</p><p>"Wait, where are we putting them?" Anakin asks. He and Padmé talk logistics as they and Riyo leave Obi-Wan and Ahsoka behind in the foyer.</p><p>Obi-Wan takes the fake garland off and tries to put it on Ahsoka, but it catches on a montral. Ahsoka adjusts it, but it's too narrow to go over her lekku, so she wears it as a crown.</p><p>"When's the wedding?" Obi-Wan asks. Ahsoka's lekku stripes grow hot.</p><p>"C'mon, she's probably dating that one guy that hangs around her all the time."</p><p>Obi-Wan's beard twitches as he frowns. "You mean that boy who runs errands for her? Ahsoka, that's her clerk."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Anakin comes back with two keycards. "You guys are taking the second guest cottage."</p><p>The keycards are sleek plastoid, with the Naberrie coat of arms pressed on one side opposite the data strip. The ink colors change when Ahsoka tilts the card back and forth to catch the light.</p><p>"There's more than one guest house?" Obi-Wan asks, his voice hushed.</p><p>"There's about five, or something. That's not including the in-law attachment, by the way."</p><p>"This is too much. This is so unnecessary," Ahsoka says, still staring at the keycard.</p><p>Anakin shrugs. "When are you gonna ask Riyo out?"</p><p>Ahsoka scoffs. "Like I can just ask her out."</p><p>"No time like the present. You know how I asked you to pack nice clothes? That's because Bail Organa's holding a charity gala tonight, and Padmé and I are going to show some support."</p><p>"And Riyo's going too?" Ahsoka asks.</p><p>Anakin nods. "You might as well go together."</p><p>Ahsoka's stomach does a funny flip. "Sounds nice."</p><p>Anakin and Obi-Wan share a look.</p>
<hr/><p>Riyo, finished with her cases for the day, stands at the bay window and regards the grounds. Naboo really is beautiful. She usually stays away from tropical islands for health reasons, but perhaps now that she has this cooling shirt, she could go more often.</p><p>Ahsoka would like that. Maybe they could go to Shili too. Gods, but if she knew Ahsoka was coming then she could have cleaned up a bit; her hair's a mess.</p><p>Padmé and Lolo sit at the round table behind her, still working. It's not that Lolo's cases are more difficult than Riyo's, it's just that Lolo isn't that good of a lawyer. Riyo's been listening with half an ear and she's privately thought of a few angles to try, and she got a small thrill of vindication when Padmé tried leading Lolo to the same conclusions by asking some truly pointed questions, but…well.</p><p>Lolo isn't that good of a lawyer. At least, she isn't partner-level good.</p><p>Padmé gathers the flimsi into a slim case along with a few data cards and closes it with a sigh. She pushes it across the desk to Lolo.</p><p>"Their stories are different not because they're lying, but because they all believe their version is the correct one. This should reflect in their flimsiwork. When we find the irregularities, we'll win the case."</p><p>"I'll find every mistake," Lolo says. She takes the case and leaves. The door clicks shut, and Padmé gives another small sigh.</p><p>Riyo resists the urge to comment aloud on Lolo's performance. It really isn't her business, and if Padmé wanted to Riyo to know her thoughts, she'd share.</p><p>"What time is Bail's charity benefit again?" Padmé asks.</p><p>Riyo checks her data pad. "It's at seven."</p><p>"That gives you time to ask Ahsoka to the gala then."</p><p>Riyo's face grows hot all over again. "Padmé!"</p><p>"The two of you have danced around each other long enough, don't you think? You like her, don't you?"</p><p>This is so inappropriate. "Yes."</p><p>Padmé's teasing smile softens a bit. "Ask her."</p><p>There's a knock at the door of the study. After a moment, Tox comes in, holding a folder.</p><p>"Hi-uh-hello. I have the flimsi you wanted, Riyo."</p><p>"Thank you, Tox." Riyo holds her hand out for them.</p><p>Tox crosses the room to her and hands her the folder, then twists his hands together as she looks over his work. The tips of his lekku twitch.</p><p>"I heard something weird," he says.</p><p>"What?" Riyo asks as she flips through the flimsi.</p><p>"That Togruta girl's gonna ask you out."</p><p>The flimsi falls to the carpeted floor from Riyo's lifeless fingers, and the folder slides off of her lap and lands with a muffled thump.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Oh?" Padmé asks, her voice taking on a slight lilt.</p><p>Magnus, ever-present in his corner armchair, grunts and lowers his newsflimsi a bit to better see over the top.</p><p>Tox scowls. "Isn't that weird though?"</p><p>"How is that weird? Why would that be weird?" Riyo asks.</p><p>"I mean, she's…you know."</p><p>"No, I don't know. What do you mean?" Riyo stands up to better meet his eye (it doesn't help though, as she's so short).</p><p>Tox raises his hands in surrender. "I just get a bad vibe from her, that's all."</p><p>Padmé frowns. "You're assuming, and that's an awful habit for a litigator to do, Tox. What did Ahsoka do, or say, to make you feel this way?"</p><p>"I don't know!"</p><p>"You don't know?" Padmé repeats, incredulous. She skirts around the desk towards him and even though he's about a foot taller than she is, he cringes.</p><p>"If you're going to work in this profession someday, you're going to have to be more precise than that."</p><p>"Uh, yeah. Yeah! I'll just-um." Tox crouches down and gathers the flimsi back into the folder. He straightens up. "I'll make copies of these! Bye, see you later!" Tox practically runs out of the study.</p><p>Padmé stares out after him. "What a useless conversation that was. I should fire him."</p><p>Magnus grunts again. "Shall I fetch him, Ms. Amidala?"</p><p>"No thank you, Captain. I'll just ask my husband if he's noticed anything strange. I suppose that means we're done for today, thanks for your help, Riyo." Padmé gives her a heartening smile and leaves the study.</p><p>Magnus neatly folds his newsflimsi and sets it aside. <em>"I don't like that boy. He's an idiot,"</em> he says in Pantoran.</p><p>Riyo giggles. "Magnus…."</p><p>"<em>I'd double-check his work if I were you. Triple-check it even. He's a loose goat. A herd of goats." </em>Magnus gets up and stretches. There's a crack as one of his joints settles. Riyo must have made a face, because he chuckles and says, <em>"my knees like to complain."</em></p><p>"<em>Would a walk do them any good?"</em> Riyo asks.</p><p>"<em>It might. Would be best after sitting down all day." </em></p><p>Behind the main house, after the lounge area and the fire pit, is a small garden complete with hedges, larmalstone statues, and fountains. A few junglefowl strut in a curious drunken pattern towards Riyo and Magnus, as if out of curiosity. Riyo holds up her hands.</p><p>"Sorry, no food."</p><p>The junglefowl chatter and continue on their way.</p><p>CRACK.</p><p>One of the statues crumbles to pieces. Magnus grabs Riyo and turns his back towards it, shielding her from bits of flying rock. The junglefowl take flight to a nearby tree.</p><p>When it seems as if the worst is over, Magnus curses in Pantoran and draws a blaster.</p><p>"Stop! Come out slowly, with your hands up! I am armed and I will shoot if provoked," he bellows.</p><p>There's a dreadful pause. Riyo ducks behind a nearby fountain.</p><p>From behind the hedges come Satine and Obi-Wan, looking rather sheepish.</p><p>"Sorry, Captain," Satine says.</p><p>"You!" Magnus sags with relief and tucks the blaster away. "Who broke the statue?"</p><p>Both Satine and Obi-Wan point at each other.</p><p>"He did," Satine says.</p><p>"She did!"</p><p>"Lies! I told you not to touch it!"</p><p>"And yet you touch it yourself when I said it wasn't safe! Stubborn eopie that you are."</p><p>"So what, I just let you do whatever you want to Padmé's property? That was a statue of one of her distant ancestors!"</p><p>Obi-Wan hums and tilts his head, thinking. "The Gungan hunter? This might not be such a bad thing after all."</p><p>"Ugh!" Satine throws her hands up and storms off towards the main house. Obi-Wan follows her.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"To tell Padmé!"</p><p>"You mean you're going to <em>lie</em> to her."</p><p>"I am not!"</p><p>Their argument grows softer, but still echoes across the grounds until the backdoor slides shut. Magnus stares after them for a long time after they're gone, long enough for Riyo to emerge from behind the fountain and rejoin him.</p><p>"<em>Padmé mentioned how those two always manage to ruin all her vacations somehow, but I didn't know it was </em>this bad<em>," </em>Riyo says.</p><p>Magnus sighs. <em>"They need to fuck and get it over with." </em></p><p>"<em>Magnus!" </em></p><p>"<em>Eish! I'm sorry, Miss Chuchi, but it's true. It might do them some good." </em></p>
<hr/><p>Varykino is truly splendid in the summer. The lake is spread out below like a rippled pane of dark glass and the black basalt cliffs rise beyond it, all of it covered in dense vegetation. Tucked amidst the trees are lakeside villas and houses, some as extravagant as the Naberrie property. When night falls, there will be complete darkness save for the lights coming from those other houses and the stars and the moon above. Birds call to each other now and then, and their songs echo across the water.</p><p>Lolo leans against the railing of the balcony just outside of her room in the first guest house. The main house, with its traditional Naboo domes done in cool copper green, looms off to the side.</p><p>A small flock of white lake birds descend upon the water. Lolo watches them preen until the growl of a small motor sounds behind her.</p><p>She turns to see a boxy mouser droid rolling cross the dark, hardwood floor towards her. "Ah, hello."</p><p>The droid doesn't answer, and instead rolls to the outer edge of the balcony until it bumps into the railing. It pauses.</p><p>"This is a good view. I want this view," Lolo says. "A soft heart won't get me this view though, will it? I'll have to be ruthless. May I be frank with you?"</p><p>The droid turns, beeps, and rolls along the floor using the railing as a guide until it bumps into the corner. It pauses again.</p><p>Lolo watches the droid's progress with amusement. "Only one of us can be Junior Partner, and it should be me. I've worked longer than Riyo has. I've worked harder."</p><p>The droid slowly rolls across the balcony in a calculated pattern. Lolo steps out of its way when it gets too close.</p><p>"I hoped that the death threat would scare Riyo off, but it didn't. It's really annoying, but it's not as if I plan on following through with it. All I need is to distract Riyo from the Kamaka case—make it seem as if her head's not in the game. Then Padmé will pull her from it and from the competition to be partner. None of which you understand, because you are a mouser droid."</p><p>The droid rolls back into the house and plugs into its charging port. It beedle-beeps a little fanfare as it touches down.</p><p>The door opens, and another Rodian comes in with a fluffy towel draped over his shoulders.</p><p>"Where have you been, Dar?" Lolo asks. The Rodian gestures to his damp swimming trunks.</p><p>"The pool. Although why they have a pool when we're right by a lake is beyond me."</p><p>"Oh, you don't want to swim in the lake; it's full of all kinds of snakes and things." Lolo points at the case she got from Padmé. "While you're here, perhaps you can be a good clerk and help me go through all this data."</p><p>Dar shrugs. "Sure thing. But first, did you know that that Togruta is gonna ask Riyo out on a date?"</p><p>Lolo frowns. "Oh?"</p><p>"Yeah, and it seems like Riyo's gonna go for it too. I didn't know she was into that."</p><p>"We all have our preferences. Whatever Riyo's are is none of our business." Lolo pauses, her brows furrowed in thought. "Hmm."</p><p>Dar pulls on a shirt, and the tendrils of his crest bounce a little as they pop out of the shirt collar. "What is it?"</p><p>"You know that Riyo and I are competing for the Junior Partner position, right?"</p><p>Dar scoffs. "Do I know that? It's only the one thing that the entire firm has been talking about for weeks. But I guess everyone's interested because the new partner's team'll get a sweet raise."</p><p>"How much of a raise?"</p><p>"Like twenty percent."</p><p>"That's a lot of money."</p><p>"Right?"</p><p>"What if there was a way to ensure that we both could get what we want?" Lolo asks. Dar's eyes narrow.</p><p>"Wait, you're not talking about anything shady, are you?"</p><p>"No one would get physically hurt."</p><p>Dar stares her down for a few seconds, but when Lolo doesn't budge, he nods. "I'm listening."</p><p>Lolo smiles. "A couple questions first. Does Tox still nurse that pathetic crush on Riyo?"</p><p>"Oh yeah. He can barely hold it together when they're in the same room. He starts sweating and everything. It's gross."</p><p>"And does that one intern, the Pantoran, is she still around?"</p><p>"Mr. Organa's assistant? Yeah, they extended her contract. Why?"</p><p>Lolo's smile turns cruel. "Because they're going to sabotage Riyo's focus for us."</p>
<hr/><p>Tucked between two of the guest cottages are several large milla bushes. The leaves are wide and round, better to catch the sunlight, and the flowers are a beautiful gold variety edged with black. Ahsoka cups her hands under a heavy bloom and finds that it's so wide that the ends of the petals spill over her thumbs. Each of these blooms would fetch a handsome sum at a farmer's market.</p><p>The bushes are also robust enough for Ahsoka to sneak in under them. Padmé and Anakin must have a groundskeeper, because the garden beds are soft and clear of weeds and dead leaves. Ahsoka lies on her back and peers up at the dappled sunlight. It's nice and cool in here. The leaves rustle when the breeze blows through them.</p><p>Eventually, the flock of junglefowl come by the bushes, crooning and scratching the grass as they search for food. They don't seem to realize that she's there.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>Ahsoka slowly rolls over onto her belly, then scoots bit by bit to the edge of the brush until she's rather close to one of the birds. She strikes, reaching out and grabbing it round its ankles.</p><p>There's an unholy moment full of feathers and screeching and flapping wings, but Ahsoka manages to wriggle out from under the bush again and holds the junglefowl triumphantly aloft. The others have fled in terror, and the one in her hand tries to peck at her, but can't seem to reach past its round body.</p><p>"Ahsoka?"</p><p>Beyond the last milla flower bush is Riyo and Magnus. They must have come to investigate the ruckus. Ahsoka freezes. Should she ask Riyo to the gala now? She didn't expect to ask so soon. What if Riyo isn't interested? What if she hates her?</p><p>Or what if Ahsoka is just blowing her insecurities out of proportion? She should do it now, before she loses her nerve! Like ripping off a bacta patch.</p><p>Ahsoka waves. "Hey, Riyo! Done with work already?"</p><p>"Yes, we finished early. Did you just snatch that bird off the ground? That's amazing!"</p><p>Ahsoka bites back a <em>"you're amazing"</em> and instead says, "It wasn't that hard; I got lucky."</p><p>The junglefowl flaps again, sending feathers everywhere. Ahsoka holds it away, and Riyo takes a step back and raises her arms to shield herself. Eventually, it calms down and ragdolls in Ahsoka's hand, its small chest puffing in and out from exertion.</p><p>"I was hoping to ask you something," Ahsoka says.</p><p>Riyo tilts her head a little. "Yes?"</p><p>SQUAWK.</p><p>"Shush! Are you going to that gala tonight?"</p><p>"Yes, are you?"</p><p>"Yeah! I was wondering…."</p><p>But the junglefowl flaps wildly again, its wings buffeting Ahsoka's face. "Oh hell!"</p><p>This stupid-ass bird is ruining everything! A wave of doubt, icy cold, dribbles into Ahsoka chest. Maybe she shouldn't ask after all. Maybe it's a sign. She should stop.</p><p>Ahsoka cups her hands under its body and brings it close to her chest, then pushes out, launching it into the air and away from them. It makes a hobbled arc through the air before landing and disappearing into a brush.</p><p>"But you worked so hard to get it!" Riyo says. Ahsoka shrugs.</p><p>"I'll just catch another one."</p><p>Riyo comes up to her and plucks a stray feather from her clothes, her fingertips felt even through the fabric of her shirt. Ahsoka's heart does a little flip.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"No problem." Riyo lays a hand on Ahsoka's forearm, warm and reassuring. "You were saying?"</p><p>It takes a moment for Ahsoka regain her hovertrain of thought. She's being silly. This is Riyo she's talking to. Even if she isn't into her like that, she wouldn't be <em>cruel</em>.</p><p>Ahsoka takes a deep breath. "Do you wanna go to the gala together?"</p><p>Riyo's jaw drops, but after a moment, a soft smile spreads across her face. "Yes."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I'd like that very much, Ahsoka! Eish, you had me worried for a bit."</p><p>"I was nervous! That's all."</p><p>Riyo beams up at her. "Do you want to walk with us? I just realized that you haven't had a tour of the grounds. It's rather lovely during this time of year."</p><p>Ahsoka holds out her hand. "I'd love to."</p><p>Riyo takes her hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note Bene: Hi! Hello! I'm back with more Star Wars. It's good to be back. Like "Across the Frozen Sea" this story is also based on classic literature. Which one? Feel free to guess!</p><p>Junglefowl are great. I love them. You could probably guess what their real-world counterpart is already and they WILL make as many appearances as possible.</p><p>Also, the swears are real in this fic. I tried the canon ones and they were just so silly, so I swapped them out. I hope this doesn't break the suspension of disbelief for you.</p><p>"Goats" is a Pantoran idiom for "trouble" or "problems." To "pen goats" or to "herd goats" is to solve problems, and to release them is to cause trouble. And so on and so forth. You can do a lot with it.</p><p>What else? Oh the casual mention of historical systemic racism against Gungans! There was a scene where they actually go up into the attic and discover these horribly taxidermied Gungans, but I cut it for pacing, so this is the only mention they get. I just wanted to explore how relations may have looked like between colonizing and native species. Also, in this worldbuilding, Naboolians did eat Gungans before it was outlawed. And yes, that last part is loosely based on real-life history.</p><p>*Chinhands* Do you like it? What do you like about it? I do love hearing from readers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shuura Doughnuts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The charity benefit is held along the coast of downtown Lake Country, on a magnificent yacht docked at a pier. The coastline is chopped to pieces between tall, high-end hotels with their private beaches just for guests. Padmé once said that it was untouched land about fifty years ago, but it's hard to imagine what it might have been like under all that tourism.</p>
<p>Ahsoka is one of those people who does everything with a sense of effortlessness. Unhurried. Forever immutable to Riyo's senses regardless of where she is. Ahsoka could sit in a corner of the room and say nothing, and Riyo would still be acutely aware of her presence.</p>
<p>So when Ahsoka nervously adjusts a thin gold band set around one of her lekku, Riyo notices right away. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"They keep looking at me. Is there something wrong with my dress?"</p>
<p>"Your dress is lovely," Riyo says. "It looks like there aren't many non-humans at this gala, so we must stick out a bit."</p>
<p>Ahsoka especially, with her impressive height and her montrals. She towers over most of the other guests, whose heads swivel towards her as they pass by.</p>
<p>Riyo is similarly appraised, and she looks down at her arms, bare except for the traditional tattoo sleeves that reach down to her wrists. She feels out of place. Lesser, somehow. And she definitely feels the strangers' gazes on her. "Perhaps I should have covered up, though."</p>
<p>Magnus stops adjusting the cuffs of his full dress uniform and gives her a sharp look. <em>"Wear the Godsblood proudly, Miss Chuchi,"</em> he says in Pantoran.</p>
<p>"<em>Yes, Captain." </em></p>
<p>Before them, Anakin and Padmé give their names to the bouncer at the end of the dock. Padmé has always been so fashionable and elegant, but even Anakin has made an effort with a tailored suit. He's pulled his long hair back into a tie at the nape of his neck.</p>
<p>"If anyone gives you any trouble, just let me know," Padmé says.</p>
<p>"Padmé? Padmé!" A brown-skinned man beckons them onto the yacht. "And Anakin too. Good evening, friends."</p>
<p>"Hello, Bail!" Padmé gives a dazzling smile and shakes his hand. "How goes the fundraising so far?"</p>
<p>"Everyone is rather generous tonight. I was hoping…." But Bail trails off when he sees the rest of the party. When he continues, his voice is considerably softer than before. "I was hoping tonight could go smoothly for once. Both of them here? Really?"</p>
<p>Satine and Obi-Wan make up the back of their party, and they pointedly look in any other direction aside from at each other. When they catch Bail glaring at them, they open their mouths as if to argue, but Padmé raises a hand.</p>
<p>"They'll behave. They promised me they would behave," Padmé says this last bit in a clipped tone while glaring at them.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan shrugs as Satine crosses her arms.</p>
<p>Bail frowns. "Very well. There are two bars, fore and aft, and there are tables for grazing if you haven't eaten yet. Padmé, I'd like to introduce you to the Attorney General of Alderaan."</p>
<p>Bail sweeps Padmé and Anakin into the crowd. Everyone is dressed in their finest gowns and suits. In order to keep the silhouette of her own dress, Riyo had to leave her cooling shirt behind. While it's still a little too warm and humid for her, it's not too bad. The sun has set, leaving behind an impossibly dark sky, and the sea breeze is enough to cool her down.</p>
<p>The yacht itself is a gleaming ship of gilded metal and polished wood. A small quartet plays softly in the middle of the deck and a couple attendants make their rounds.</p>
<p>Ahsoka offers her arm. "I might be out of place at this kind of thing."</p>
<p>"You and me both. Let's see what these 'grazing' tables are about." Riyo laces her arm through Ahsoka's and they walk along the railing. Magnus follows at a more sedate pace.</p>
<p>The food tables are laden with charcuterie trays and other kinds of finger foods. Cuts of meats and cheeses are separated into little bite-sized portions. Ahsoka gives a soft groan.</p>
<p>"Is it one per person? Damn, I should've eaten before we came."</p>
<p>A plan forms in Ryo's mind. A terrible plan. A plan that could possibly ruin her reputation should they get caught.</p>
<p>That's a bad idea. They should just take their little mouthfuls and go.</p>
<p>Ahsoka turns away in shame as her stomach growls and this bolsters Riyo all over again.</p>
<p>She glances over her shoulder to make sure that no one's looking, then takes up one of the disposable butterknives. She cuts two slices off a loaf of bread and uses the knife to slather some mustard onto them.</p>
<p>Ahsoka watches Riyo work, her brow markings furrowed. "What…what are you doing?"</p>
<p>"I'm making you a sandwich," Riyo whispers. She piles several meat portions into one slice of bread before closing it with the other, then drops the stack onto a small, disposable plate and presses it into Ahsoka's hands. Ahsoka stares down at it in wonder.</p>
<p>"There. Keep a look out, will you?" Riyo asks.</p>
<p>"A look out? I will tear this entire ship apart for you if you ask me to." Ahsoka takes a big bite of food and makes a small sound of content, then steps in front of Riyo in an attempt to shield her from view.</p>
<p>"Do you want one too, Magnus?" Riyo asks.</p>
<p>Magnus calmly joins Ahsoka's side, the both of them a veritable wall before the table. "Please."</p>
<p>A shout comes from across the deck, cutting across all the light conversation.</p>
<p>"No, I'm not one of the staff! Bust your own damn plate." Tox emerges from the crowd, wobbling slightly, and the other guests give him a wide berth and disparaging looks before they return to their conversations. Tox sets down an empty glass on the nearest table before crossing over to them.</p>
<p>Ahsoka takes another bite of her sandwich. Riyo steps out from behind her with two sandwiches. She holds one out to Magnus, but he holds up a hand.</p>
<p>"In a bit," he says, then he turns to give Tox his full attention.</p>
<p>Tox scowls up at Ahsoka. "Ashla."</p>
<p>"It's 'Ahsoka.'"</p>
<p>"Whatever.</p>
<p>Rude, but Riyo attempts to salvage the situation. "Ahsoka, meet Tox, my clerk. Tox, this is Ahsoka; we're very good friends."</p>
<p>"<em>Very good friends?</em> Are you kidding me?! She hasn't been there for you like I have. She doesn't know you like I do," Tox says, his consonants slurring.</p>
<p>"Have you been drinking?" Riyo asks.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter if I've been drinking! I can't believe you'd choose <em>her</em> when I'm right here. When I've <em>always been here</em>." A few indecipherable noises slip from Tox's mouth before he slaps the sandwich right out of Ahsoka's hands. It tumbles apart onto the deck between them.</p>
<p>"My sandwich," Ahsoka whispers. Tox straightens up, triumphant, but he's still nowhere near Ahsoka's height.</p>
<p>"What are you going to do about it?" He asks.</p>
<p>Ahsoka clenches her fists, her blue eyes steely, but Riyo puts the plates down and steps between them, careful to avoid the sandwich remains.</p>
<p>"Go home."</p>
<p>Tox steps back, blinking rapidly. "What?"</p>
<p>Riyo lowers her voice. "This isn't just a fancy party for us; we're representing the firm. These guests are Bail's guests. And you decide to use this opportunity to get drunk and pick a fight in front of all these strangers? Do you think that behavior is befitting of one of the firm's clerks?"</p>
<p>Tox makes as if to speak, but Riyo interrupts.</p>
<p>"And do you actually think that picking a fight with Ahsoka is going to impress me? That being incredibly rude to her would be all right with me? Go back to Varykino, Tox. We'll talk about your behavior tomorrow."</p>
<p>Tox reaches out, but Magnus grabs him and pushes him away. He almost trips and falls, but manages to keep upright. Magnus steps out in front of Riyo and continues forward, his mouth set in a grim line.</p>
<p>Out of the crowd comes Dar. He grabs Tox and pushes him behind his back.</p>
<p>"Dar?" Riyo asks.</p>
<p>Dar gives a nervous shrug. "You're right. Those were some really good points, Riyo. I think I'll just get him home; watch him for the rest of the night."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. We should keep this a quiet as possible. And then we can tell Padmé about it tomorrow."</p>
<p>Riyo pauses, thinking, then says, "thank you, Dar."</p>
<p>"No problem. Come on, big guy." And with that, Dar grabs Tox's arm and steers him off the yacht. Tox, still a little confused, goes willingly, although he still stumbles against Dar as he walks.</p>
<p>The crowd, which has been steadily gathering around them, breaks. An attendant comes by with a broom and a dustpan to clean up the sandwich. Ahsoka, Riyo and Magnus make their way to the other side of the ship. There's a bar here, and attendants walk back and forth with glasses full of luminous liquors to give to people.</p>
<p>"Who was that guy?" Ahsoka asks.</p>
<p>"Dar Wac, Lolo's clerk."</p>
<p>"He seems nice."</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Ahsoka," Riyo says. Her entire face burns from embarrassment.</p>
<p>Ahsoka snorts and gives her a hug. "That definitely wasn't your fault." When she pulls away, her hand lingers on the small of Riyo's back.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes of course!" One of the other guests casually hands Ahsoka a dirty plate and fork without a second glance and continues his conversation without skipping a beat. Ahsoka stares down at the plate in amazement.</p>
<p>"Wow, this party kinda sucks."</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry," Riyo says again, and she takes the plate from her and sets it aside. What a wonderful date this is turning out to be, at a place they're clearly not wanted with her continuously apologizing. This can't possibly get worse.</p>
<p>CRASH. On the other side of the deck, one of the tables tips over, sending glasses and plates to the floor. Several guests step to side in disgust, another dabs his pant leg in an attempt to clean up.</p>
<p>"Look what you've done!" Satine shouts.</p>
<p>"Me?" Obi-Wan shouts back. "I wasn't anywhere near it!"</p>
<p>Riyo can just make out Anakin, Bail, and Padmé in the crowd beyond them. Anakin buries his face in his hands as Bail watches the scene dispassionately.</p>
<p>"Oh no," Riyo whispers. The guests give Satine and Obi-Wan a wide berth as big burly men with comlink earpieces move towards them.</p>
<p>Magnus hums and ushers Ahsoka and Riyo away from the scene. "We should go, ladies."</p>
<p>"Yes thank you, Magnus." Riyo tugs on Ashoka's hand and they make their way off the yacht and into downtown Lake Country.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The sidewalks are built of wood to better keep pedestrians from tracking sand into the shops. There are some brand name places scattered among the mom-and-pop stores, and music from the local radio stations can be heard when they pass by the open doors. Tourists and locals alike stroll down the streets, some with their younglings, and others burdened with shopping bags. Even though they still catch some quizzical looks, it's probably because of the way they're dressed, as there are a lot more non-humans out here.</p>
<p>"Do you still want to get something to eat? There's a place just there," Riyo says. She gestures down the street.</p>
<p>"I would like that very much," Ahsoka says.</p>
<p>The fast-food restaurant is rather busy dealing with the dinner rush, but isn't so busy that they can't get a place to sit. Ahsoka and Riyo get their food and settle in a booth near the back, while Magnus makes himself comfortable at a nearby table meant to sit two.</p>
<p>Ahsoka opens the take out box to reveal skewers of grilled Gamorrean pork and breaded pieces of junglefowl with two scoops of rice. "Do you want my sides?"</p>
<p>"Your sides?" Riyo's brow is furrowed in confusion, but then it gives way when she realizes, "Right, Togruta are carnivores. Sure."</p>
<p>Riyo pushes her take out box—fried eggs and ground bantha patties with gravy on a bed of rice—towards Ahsoka, who takes up a fork and carefully pushes the rice into the box.</p>
<p>"Can Togruta digest carbs? I just now realized that I gave you bread earlier and you ate it," Riyo says.</p>
<p>Ahsoka tears a chunk of tender meat off the skewer and chews while she thinks. The sauce is sweet and tangy, and penetrates throughout. "Hmm. I think we can, but we don't get much nutrition out of it, and whatever we do get, we don't really need."</p>
<p>"I see. That's a shame." Riyo opens a smaller box to reveal two doughnuts. They're freshly fried, covered with a generous amount of sugar and plump with filling. "I got these for us, but I suppose I could give yours to Magnus if you don't want it."</p>
<p>"Ah, wait a minute!" Ahsoka places her hand over Riyo's. Even if desserts don't really do anything for her and she shouldn't have them often, isn't that true for everyone else? Why shouldn't she indulge too?</p>
<p>Riyo's eyebrows go up. "Oh?"</p>
<p>"Are they chocolate?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Emerald grape?"</p>
<p>"One is Hsuberry, and the other is Shuura."</p>
<p>"Oh! Good, good, good." The moment Ahsoka ever eats chocolate or emerald grapes would be the moment she would have to be taken to the nearest emergency room.</p>
<p>Riyo smiles. "Which one do you want?"</p>
<p>"Shuura. I hear it's good."</p>
<p>"Oh cool, there you are." Anakin appears, his hair a tousled mess, and he sits down in the booth next to Ahsoka. His jacket is missing.</p>
<p>Ahsoka scoffs, but scoots over to make room. "Is Bail Organa ever going to forgive you guys for ruining his gala?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. Maybe?" Anakin says. He unbuttons his shirt collar and rolls up his sleeves, then sighs in relief.</p>
<p>Ahsoka moves her things, then slides around the booth until she sits next to Riyo. There's a lot of room, but Ahsoka moves her arm behind Riyo, and they end up sitting close enough for their hips to touch. Riyo doesn't complain. Instead, now that their takeout boxes are closer together, she slices a piece of her bantha patty and egg, and places it in Ahsoka's takeout box.</p>
<p>"Did they kick you out?" Riyo asks.</p>
<p>Padmé appears, looking smaller than usual while draped in Anakin's jacket. She places a plastoid bag of food on the table and slides into the booth next to Anakin, who gives way. "No, although it would have been absolutely understandable if he did."</p>
<p>Anakin eagerly opens the bag and begins unpacking the contents, peeking into the takeout boxes before setting one in front of Padmé, then passing utensils and napkins to her. Padmé absently takes these and sticks her fork into her food, then pauses.</p>
<p>"Bail has formally banned Satine and Obi-Wan from any future work events. They were physically ejected from the premises."</p>
<p>"Eish! Where did they go after that?" Riyo asks.</p>
<p>"They went back to the lake house. Separately."</p>
<p>"They're getting worse, did you notice? They usually don't get this bad until like, four days in," Anakin says. He takes a big bite of food, groans, and then eats another bite.</p>
<p>Padmé shakes her head. "I really must talk to Satine. This is too much."</p>
<p>"Mmm! We should pair them up!" Anakin says around the food in his mouth.</p>
<p>"Oh Ani. If we do that, they'll both be dead within the week."</p>
<p>"Ew! Nobody wants to see the food in your mouth." Ahsoka flicks a salt packet at him.</p>
<p>Anakin smiles and throws a napkin in her face, but he swallows his food before saying, "I'm serious! If Obi-Wan and Satine think that the other one likes them, then maybe they'll soften up long enough for us to finally have a good vacation."</p>
<p>Padmé hums. "I suppose it couldn't hurt…. They already can't stand each other. If they broke up again, they'd just go back to square one. And if it did end up working out, then they could be so happy. How would we go about doing it though?"</p>
<p>Anakin tells them his plan as they eat. There are some questions, and some clarifications, but it's straightforward enough. By the time he's done, their meals are mostly finished.</p>
<p>"Bold," Riyo says. She wipes her mouth on a napkin and closes the box lid over her leftovers. Everything is tied up neatly in a plastoid bag.</p>
<p>"Indeed, but at this point, I am desperate enough to try anything. We'll begin tomorrow," Padmé says. She checks her lipstick in the dark reflection of her palm-sized data pad screen and, satisfied, stands up. Anakin throws their trash away and picks up a box of doughnuts that Padmé bought for them.</p>
<p>"Padmé and I need to make sure that the love-hate birds haven't blown up our house. We'll see you two later?"</p>
<p>"Later." Ahsoka says.</p>
<p>"Goodnight!" Riyo says. The both of them watch Padmé and Anakin disappear into the night.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the middle of the downtown area is a wide park that's dominated by a native banyan tree. Almost every square foot of the park is shaded by the thick canopy of leaves arching overhead. The branches stretch out to an impossible distance, and are held up by bulky bundles of roots that drop down at key points and dig into the ground. These satellite roots are so robust that they could be mistaken for trunks of separate trees, but no; this is all one, ancient tree.</p>
<p>This tree is festooned throughout with strings of small lights that turn on at night; as any nearby lightpoles aren't powerful enough to penetrate the layers of leaves.</p>
<p>Ahsoka and Riyo are far from the only couple here; a few others wander the many meandering paths through the park, and others sit on the park benches and share shaved ice.</p>
<p>Riyo opens the doughnut box and reaches in with a napkin. She carefully picks one up and hands it to Ahsoka.</p>
<p>"Here's the Shuura."</p>
<p>"Thanks." Ahsoka bites into the doughnut. It's soft and fluffy, with just enough crunch and cinnamon from the sugar sprinkled on the surface. Shuura is native to Naboo, so it's in all the desserts here to appeal to all the tourists. It's a curious fruit, as it has the shape and texture of a pear, but with more of creamy taste. It can be eaten raw, but does even better when used in pastries. The filling spills into Ahsoka's mouth and threatens to burst out of the other side of the doughnut.</p>
<p>Riyo, dealing with a similar situation, laughs around her doughnut and hands Ahsoka an extra napkin.</p>
<p>They stroll through the park like that, eating and people-watching. One couple is just as formally dressed as Ahsoka and Riyo are, but they're there with a holographer and their crew. One assistant readjusts the woman's skirt so that it billows out, while another holds up a bounce light.</p>
<p>Halfway through, Riyo asks, "Is it good?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, do you wanna try some?" Ahsoka holds out the doughnut, and Riyo's free hand comes up to wrap around her knuckles, but instead of leaning in to take a bite, she gently pulls it out of the way, then steps in and gets on tip-toe.</p>
<p>She kisses Ahsoka. There is a sweet breath, a fleeting warmth as Riyo gently presses her mouth to hers, a zing that shoots right down Ahsoka's spine, and then it is done. Ahsoka leans down, trying to follow Riyo as she pulls away, before she gets a hold on herself.</p>
<p>Riyo's eyes are bright with mischief. She licks her lips and Ahsoka is transfixed at the brief peak of her tongue. "You're right; it is good."</p>
<p>Ahsoka leans down to kiss her again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning finds Lolo at the dining table. Each guest house has its own common area with a kitchenette. The dining table in this particular guest house is covered with case flimsies and reference data pads. There is even a pot of caf and a mug. Now and then a breeze comes through the open backdoor, slightly ruffling the flimsies.</p>
<p>Lolo idly clicks a stylus while she adjusts the data pads around the table to act as flimsiweights. She hasn't found the promised irregularities yet, but she feels like she's close. She just needs more time.</p>
<p>Padmé expects her report in an hour.</p>
<p>Lolo rubs her temple and stares down at her work.</p>
<p>Dar comes yawning into the kitchen. He grabs a spare mug and pours himself some caf. "Good morning."</p>
<p>"Morning. Were you able to get the footage?"</p>
<p>Disgust crosses Tox's face, and he pulls a data pad out of his pocket. "Yeah, but I don't think it's gonna work."</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>Dar taps on the screen with his thumb, then holds it up as he drinks his cafe. The data pad begins to play explicit moans and wet slapping sounds. Lolo turns away and holds up a thin hand in an attempt to block the screen. When that doesn't work, she holds up both hands.</p>
<p>"Gross! I didn't say I wanted to <em>watch it</em>."</p>
<p>"I think you should though. Look, it's all wrong. Bail's assistant doesn't look like Riyo at all. Her hair's the wrong shade, her tattoos are completely different, and–<em>and</em> she's too tall!"</p>
<p>"Put it away!"</p>
<p>Dar clucks his tongue and stops the clip. He puts the data pad on the table. "It's not gonna work; I'm calling it now."</p>
<p>Lolo lowers her hands and glares. "It's going to work because we're going to show it to the most gullible of them all, and they will do the dirty work of tearing Riyo down for us. Let's say that Togruta girl, Ashla…."</p>
<p>"Ahsoka."</p>
<p>"Whatever. Say she were to see that holoclip and she believed that the paralegal was Riyo? Why, it'd destroy her, and it'd destroy Riyo too. Padmé wouldn't choose someone like her to be partner."</p>
<p>"But we don't know her well enough to expect her to be that dumb!"</p>
<p>"Okay, that's a good point, but we do know that Padmé's husband can be dumb and rash enough to do it."</p>
<p>Dar pauses, thinking. "Yeah. Yeah okay, I see it."</p>
<p>Lolo grabs the data pad and points it at him. "This is going to work. I <em>will </em>make partner. And when I do, I will bring you with me all the way to the top."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Set apart from the main house is a workshop garage that houses a 3550's Thornley NovaFury Landspeeder that's in shambles. The body is dented and rusted, the seats are eaten through, and the machinery is shot. The stripped speeder sits on supports in the middle of the garage floor, gutted, and a mix of original and replacement parts are laid out around it. Some of the smaller parts, like washers and nuts, are kept together in little plastoid containers.</p>
<p>These plastoid containers are usually used to hold separate servings of meals, and Anakin took so many of these containers from the kitchen that Padmé lost patience and bought him an entire set just for the garage. They haven't had problems since.</p>
<p>There are many large packages in one corner, and Ahsoka pops them open to reveal more speeder parts, and two bolts of leather that they'll use to reupholster the seats. She's surrounded by piles of cellophane and plastifoam. Anakin, wearing welding gear, sits in the body of the speeder. There is a hole in the floor that he means to patch, but he might be distracted.</p>
<p>"Cute. So what happened after she kissed you?" He asks.</p>
<p>Ahsoka's lekku grow hot as the conversation goes on. She's not used to talking about this sort of thing. "It was getting late, and Riyo said that she needed to be up early today because she's kinda-working-kinda-not?"</p>
<p>"So you took her to your room?"</p>
<p>Burning. Maybe even up to her montrals. "No…. That would've been weird. Her bodyguard's always around and he looks like he could be her father. I just dropped her off at her guest house when we got back."</p>
<p>Anakin nods sagely. "Yeah, Padmé hired him over the rest as Riyo's bodyguard precisely because of that reason. If anyone saw them and didn't know them, they'd just think they were father and daughter. Did you have fun?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Shut up."</p>
<p>"I didn't say anything." Anakin gives a knowing smirk before he pulls down his welding mask and disappears into the speeder.</p>
<p>Ahsoka glances up at the security holoscreen and there, coming down the hallway towards the garage door, is Obi-Wan. "Wait! Don't start yet."</p>
<p>Anakin sits up and lifts his welding mask. "Is Obi-Wan coming?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Oh hell yeah." His face screws up as he struggles to remember his plan, then says, loudly, "Do you think Obi-Wan will ever figure it out?"</p>
<p>"That what? That Satine's in love with him?" Ahsoka asks, just as loudly. On the holoscreen, Obi-Wan comes to a dead stop, staring at the garage door. Ahsoka covers her mouth with her hands to keep from laughing out loud.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Anakin points the business end of the sonic-welder at her in warning, but his mouth wriggles a bit as he holds back a smile. "I mean, she's liked him for so long. How can he not notice?"</p>
<p>Ahsoka turns the holoscreen around so that Anakin can watch too and he stuffs a gloved knuckle into his mouth at the sight of Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>"Riyo says…." Fuck, she's gonna blow it. She takes a deep breath. "Riyo says that she hopes he doesn't find out. That Satine never tells him, because he'd just make fun of her."</p>
<p>"I can see that," Anakin says this in a strained voice and a fresh wave of laughter threatens to take over Ahsoka. On the holoscreen, Obi-Wan creeps closer and presses his ear to the door.</p>
<p>After a few moments in which he struggles to control himself, he continues. "They're so awful to each other, you know? I don't wanna see Satine get destroyed."</p>
<p>On the holoscreen, Obi-Wan jerks back as Satine appears at the end of the hallway and walks towards him. Down the hallway, past the garage, is the laundry room, where everyone hangs their swimwear to dry. She must be heading there.</p>
<p>Both Anakin and Ahsoka wildly gesture to each other to stop talking. Sure, Obi-Wan's only known about this juicy gossip for an entire minute, but would it be enough? Would Anakin's grand plan work?</p>
<p>"<em>Good morning, Satine!" </em>Obi-Wan's voice sounds through the door.</p>
<p>"<em>What are you doing here? Are you lost? Too dumb to find your way?" </em>Satine asks.</p>
<p>"<em>You look rather nice today." </em></p>
<p>There is a dreadful pause. Ahsoka's abs hurt so much from holding in her laughter that she doubles over. Anakin, however, pulls down his welding mask and curls up in the speeder.</p>
<p>"<em>I don't know what game you're playing, Kenobi, but you'll lay off if you know what's good for you."</em> On the holoscreen, Satine gives him a side-eye as she brushes past him. She continues on her way, giving him only one confused look over her shoulder before she disappears into the laundry room.</p>
<p>Ahsoka is going to cry, it hurts so much to keep the laughter in. She and Anakin both jerk when the door opens. Obi-Wan steps in and closes the door behind him, frowning. He strokes his beard as he thinks.</p>
<p>"Oh, hey Obi-Wan. What's going on?" Anakin sits up and removes his welding mask, but it might have been a mistake. His face is all red. Ahsoka straightens and takes another deep breath.</p>
<p>"Thought I'd drop by to help," Obi-Wan says. He looks up at the both of them. "Are you both all right? You look distressed."</p>
<p>Anakin waves it away. "Yeah, yeah! It's just a little hot in here. I got this heavy apron on. You know."</p>
<p>Ahsoka presses a button on the wall and a motor strapped to the ceiling comes to life, lifting the main garage door and letting in fresh air and sunlight. She wipes her eyes on her sleeve. "Obi-Wan, can you please help me clean these packages up?"</p>
<p>"Of course." Obi-Wan comes over and grabs armfuls of plastifoam, then goes over to the recycling bin in the corner and drops them in. But instead of returning, he lingers there, his hands resting on the edge of the bin. He stays there for a long time.</p>
<p>"Yes," he mumbles under his breath to himself. "She did look…she does look like she's in love…."</p>
<p>Anakin watches him, his chin propped on the ruined shoulder of the passenger's seat. "Obi-Wan? You okay there, Buddy?"</p>
<p>"Hmm? Oh yes." Obi-Wan's hand comes up to stroke his beard again. "I was just wondering. You know how Satine and I have our rows."</p>
<p>"Man, the entire galaxy knows about those arguments."</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, but do you think that it could be encoded on Satine's end? That there could be a hidden message?"</p>
<p>Anakin shrugs. "Satine's always been a complicated person."</p>
<p>"Deeper and more mysterious than any of us can ever understand," Obi-Wan half-agrees, half-mutters to himself again. He straightens up. "I should talk to her!"</p>
<p>Amazing. Anakin's plans are usually jump-and-figure-it-out-on-the-way-down, but damn, this worked! This part of the plan worked. Ahsoka will never doubt him again.</p>
<p>"Are you sure? Whenever you guys talk to each other, it goes so badly. Maybe we can talk to her for you," Ahsoka says.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan flinches, his eyes wide. "Absolutely not! I am perfectly capable of speaking for myself. Besides, you and Anakin are as subtle as a sonic-sledgehammer to the face. This kind of conversation needs…finesse." He crosses the garage and leaves, shutting the door behind him.</p>
<p>When they're sure he's out of earshot, Anakin finally bursts out laughing, his face turning red again. "<em>'Finesse!'</em> Oh shit!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can’t believe that Obi-Wan’s already waxing poetic about Satine lol. You readers probably already figured out what story this fic is based on by now, so you might know what’s going to happen. I am excited to present the rest of this adaptation. I hope it’s still entertaining. </p>
<p>I admit that some of the physical traits I give Togruta are patterned off of cats. Their natural flair for hunting? The way they can see in the dark? Cats. I described them in a different fic as “overgrown tookas” and I’m sticking to that. So can Togruta eat bread? Cats do, so yes. Yes, they can lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Holovid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riyo, Magnus, and Lolo stand outside Padmé's study. Off to the side, so that they're not in the way, on the other side of a tall potted plant placed on a hallway table in an pitiful attempt to hide. Magnus isn't hiding; he's too tall and broad, so he doesn't bother. Riyo and Lolo, however, do.</p>
<p>They do this because the door is ajar. They're not spying per se; they do have a meeting scheduled with Padmé around this time, so they're waiting around for that. While they're waiting, however, they just so happen to be able to eavesdrop on Padmé's conversation with Tox.</p>
<p>At least, that's how Riyo's going to explain her situation if asked. There's no way Padmé would buy it, but by then, it would be too late.</p>
<p>"<em>I don't think I can fully impress upon you just how inappropriate your behavior was at Bail's charity gala last night. It was a professional event and when these events include alcohol, we do expect that everyone who represents the firm exercise the proper level of diligence."</em> Padmé's voice is so austere. Riyo has only heard her talk like that while in the presence of a judge.</p>
<p>"<em>I'm sorry. It won't happen again,"</em> Tox says.</p>
<p>"<em>If it were just the matter of being inebriated, it could be handled by a warning, but you did more than that."</em> A pause. <em>"Tox, several people witnessed you taunting Ahsoka and Riyo."</em></p>
<p>"<em>That was a mistake. I'll apologize to them." </em></p>
<p>"<em>You will not. You will not talk to them. You will not seek them out."</em></p>
<p>"<em>What are you saying? How can I make it better without apologizing?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Tox, I'm letting you go." </em></p>
<p>Another pause. Lolo sighs and checks her chrono.</p>
<p>"<em>What?" </em></p>
<p>"<em>Effective today. You will go to your room and pack your bags. I have arranged a series of speeders to take you to Lake Country Starport. This is a starship ticket to Coruscant; it leaves in five hours. This is Captain Typho; he will escort you from now until you are on the starship to Coruscant. Do you understand?" </em></p>
<p>A stunned silence follows her words.</p>
<p>"<em>No way. You can't be serious. I'm </em>fired<em>? You're </em>firing<em> me? You can't do this! My father said—no, wait, let go of me!" </em>Tox shouts.</p>
<p>"<em>You heard Ms. Amidala. Move!"</em> This third voice is deeper, and right after that, the door is jerked open. Riyo presses against the wall as Tox is pushed out of the study, and he almost runs down the hallway as a large, brown man with an eyepatch comes out after him.</p>
<p>"Keep moving," the man bellows, and Tox scampers away. They both disappear down the stairs, leaving behind an uneasy tension.</p>
<p>The clerks in Padmé and Bail's law firm are law students, or fresh graduates, and while Padmé tries her best to make the hiring process fair, there are some cases that can't be helped. Tox is one of them. Upon first being assigned Tox as her clerk, Riyo took a look at his application and his flimsies. Middling grades and middling interview reviews. All his writing samples were subpar. Why he didn't match with the rest of the clerks didn't make any sense until Riyo dug deeper.</p>
<p>Mr. Don, Tox's father, is a prominent judge in the Middle Rim. Riyo doesn't know what he might have done for Padmé to hire Tox in the first place, but whatever he did, he could do it again elsewhere. Tox will be just fine.</p>
<p>Lolo checks her chrono again. "Good luck working without a clerk."</p>
<p>She says this as if Dar hasn't been conspicuously absent the entire time they've been here. At least Tox did some work.</p>
<p>"<em>Riyo? Lolo? I know you're there; please come in,"</em> Padmé says.</p>
<p>They go in. Padmé sits behind her desk and leans back in her seat, her eyes closed. She pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs.</p>
<p>One of the chairs from the table is knocked over. Riyo sets it upright and she and Lolo settle at the round table. They bring their folders out and wait. Magnus sits in his armchair in the corner.</p>
<p>Eventually, Padmé lowers her hands and regards them. "My apologies, let's begin. Riyo, Tox will no longer be your clerk, but I won't be able to find a replacement for you under such short notice. You'll have to do without for the time being. Will that be a problem?"</p>
<p>"No. I've done it before," Riyo says. It's more difficult, and she doesn't like doing it, but if that's what she needs to do, then she'll do it.</p>
<p>"Will that change your timeline?"</p>
<p>"It'll add a day or two, but I'll still be finished by the end of the week."</p>
<p>"Good." Padmé turns to Lolo. "Were you able to find the inconsistencies?"</p>
<p>Lolo hesitates. "Not yet. I need more time."</p>
<p>"Very well. But please remember that the deadlines for these cases are coming up soon and we cannot move forward until you find these errors. You may leave. And please close the door behind you." Padmé gestures to the door.</p>
<p>Lolo's eyes flicker, but she packs up her things without a word and walks out. There's a click as the door latch catches behind her.</p>
<p>"Are you all right, Padmé?" Riyo asks.</p>
<p>"I should be asking you that question! Riyo, I'm so sorry for Tox's behavior towards you and Ahsoka last night," Padmé says.</p>
<p>"It's okay."</p>
<p>"No, it's not. You both deserved better. I will talk to Ahsoka later, but while I have you here, how are you? Do you need anything? Is there anything I can provide for you?"</p>
<p>"Thank you, but I'm fine. Magnus did a spectacular job protecting me."</p>
<p>"I'm glad to hear it." Padmé gives a nod to Magnus, who shrugs. "Very well. I also wanted to speak to you about the Kamaka case. As you know, Bail and I are otherwise unavailable to litigate that case, so we were hoping that you would do it."</p>
<p>"M-Me? What about Lolo?" Riyo asks.</p>
<p>"It is regrettable, but at the rate that Lolo is going, she won't have her current cases finished in time to litigate for Mrs. Kamaka. You will, at least, you will after you finish Tox's outstanding tasks." A sly smile spreads across Padmé's face and she leans back in her chair. "We were hoping to give you more responsibilities, in fact. And of course it would come with a new title and a change in compensation. What do you think?"</p>
<p>What does she think? It takes a moment for Riyo to comprehend what Padmé is truly asking, but when it finally sinks in, her chest tightens and she must remember to breathe. <em>What does she think? </em></p>
<p>"Yes! Uh, yes. Definitely. That sounds fantastic. Thank you, Padmé." Calm. Focus. Dignified despite the rising tide of triumph bubbling within her chest.</p>
<p>She must have failed to act that way, however, because Padmé gives a small giggle. "Wonderful. I won't keep you much longer, but when you've wrapped everything up, please meet me at the pool; Satine wanted to go swimming sometime today."</p>
<p>"Okay, see you later then." Riyo, moving on autopilot, packs her things and makes her way out the main house. She's somewhat aware of Magnus following behind her, and when she stops dead in the middle of the garden, he almost bumps into her.</p>
<p>"Miss Chuchi?" He asks.</p>
<p>Fierce vindication finally loosens in her chest and she buries her face in her hands and shrieks. There's the mad flapping of wings and chattering as the small flock of junglefowl fly to a safe distance away.</p>
<p>Magnus laughs and claps her on the shoulder. <em>"Yes! Congratulations, Miss Chuchi. This means you're Junior Partner now, right?"</em></p>
<p>Riyo takes a few deep breaths. She just can't stop smiling. <em>"Thank you, Magnus. It isn't official until I sign the necessary flimsiwork, but I suppose I am closer to being Junior Partner than I was yesterday." </em>She squeals and does a little twirl before continuing the way to their guest house. <em>"Come on, there's still some work to do, and then this vacation can finally start!" </em></p>
<hr/>
<p>The pool area is situated right before the mountainside sharply drops off, giving a rather spectacular view of the lake and the surrounding countryside. The pool water—and the water in the neighboring hot tub—is tinted green here, like the water in the lake, which makes Riyo think that the source might be filtered river water. There is a river on the island; Padmé says that the source is somewhere near the top of Varykino Mountain, and that it feeds into the lake.</p>
<p>When Riyo and Magnus arrive, Padmé is busy shooing a flock of waterfowl from the pool, and there is a moment of chaos as the birds rise into the sky together, as if one mass, and make their way out to the lake below.</p>
<p>"Hello, Padmé!" Riyo calls out to her. Padmé peers at them from behind her glareshades and waves.</p>
<p>"Finished with everything, then? That was quick," Padmé says. She drapes a towel on a nearby pool chair and sits down. All the pool furniture is shaded by wide, sturdy umbrellas, so any place would be comfortable. Riyo takes the one next to her, and Magnus sits down at a little table and chair set and shakes out his newsflimsi.</p>
<p>"There wasn't much left to do, so I finished early. Where is Satine?" Riyo asks.</p>
<p>"She went to fetch her swim clothes, but that shouldn't take long." Padmé lounges back and checks her reflection in her data pad screen, but tilts it to see behind her. "Ah, here she comes," she whispers. She drops the data pad into her lap and raises her voice.</p>
<p>"Any news on Obi-Wan's hopeless crush on Satine? Did Ahsoka tell you anything?"</p>
<p>Riyo resists the urge to look over her shoulder. "She's impressed that it's persisted for so long, but there is no update. I don't understand why he bothers when Satine is so mean to him. Poor Obi-Wan."</p>
<p>"Like a wretched akk puppy."</p>
<p>"He should tell her! He should tell her, right?" Riyo asks.</p>
<p>Padmé waves it away. "You know how Satine is. Her sharp tongue would ruin him. No, Obi-Wan must keep his feelings to himself. Perhaps this is the year when he finally moves on."</p>
<p>"'<em>Moves on?'" </em>Satine shrieks from behind them. Riyo guiltily sinks down in her chair as Satine marches into view. Her icy blue eyes glare daggers at the both of them, but Padmé remains unbothered.</p>
<p>"Oh dear," Padmé says, but her voice is completely devoid of surprise.</p>
<p>"What the hell is all this? All I wanted was to go swimming with my friends, not hear about how awful I am to <em>'poor Obi-Wan!'</em>" Satine says.</p>
<p>"Well, you weren't supposed to hear all that," Riyo says.</p>
<p>"Maybe you shouldn't be so careless with other people's secrets," Satine says.</p>
<p>Padmé props her glareshades up on the top of her head. "Since when do you care about Obi-Wan's secrets? Now you know; go destroy him!"</p>
<p>Satine shrinks back, as if Padmé has struck her. Her eyes flicker in confusion. "You really believe I would be that heartless?"</p>
<p>Padmé's voice softens. "This has been going on for years. What else am I supposed to think, Satine? What else am I supposed to <em>expect</em>?"</p>
<p>They regard each other for a long moment. Satine straightens up and lifts her chin.</p>
<p>"Maybe I can be nice to Obi-Wan! Have you thought about that? Perhaps I can have an entire civil conversation with him."</p>
<p>"Right now?" Riyo asks.</p>
<p>"Right now!" And with that, Satine storms off. Riyo twists around in her chair to watch her disappear into the main house.</p>
<p>The resulting silence is broken when Magnus turns a page of his newsflimsi.</p>
<p>"That went better than I expected," Padmé says. She brings her glareshades back over her face.</p>
<p>Riyo settles back down in her chair. "I don't understand. Did that seem too easy to you? I expected her to resist more. What happened?"</p>
<p>Padmé laughs. "You're right; Satine wouldn't change her behavior so quickly if this was the first time she has thought about being nice to Obi-Wan. If I were to guess, she's thought about this before, and today it seems she was looking for an excuse."</p>
<hr/>
<p>There are so many shipping crates and plastifoam padding that they can't all fit in the recycling bin. Ahsoka stuffs the overflow into an extra crate and stacks the crates next the bin, then dusts her hands off.</p>
<p>"Knock, knock." There, at the main entrance of the garage, is Lolo. Her tall, rail-thin frame almost doesn't cast a shadow on the floor. "May I come in?"</p>
<p>Ahsoka glances at Anakin, who emerges from the speeder and hooks the sonic-welder onto its place on a wheeled rack.</p>
<p>"How can we help you?" He asks.</p>
<p>Lolo hesitates, then takes a few steps closer to Ahsoka. "I know we don't know each other very well, but I do know that if my significant other wasn't who I thought they were, I'd want to be told."</p>
<p>Anakin strips off his welding gear and puts it away on the rack, then joins Ahsoka. "What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"Riyo and Tox are together. She's playing you, and I don't think that's right." Lolo reaches into her pocket and brings out a data pad. She hands it out to Ahsoka, but Ahsoka makes no move to take it.</p>
<p>"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Ahsoka says. Lolo's eyes flicker.</p>
<p>"You're hurt, and I understand that, but I'm only trying to help. I didn't have to come here. I don't have to tell you what Riyo's really like, but I like to think I'm better than that," Lolo says. Anakin plucks the data pad from her hands.</p>
<p>"Are you trying to make me mad? Because it's working. I don't know what your angle is, but keep going. Tell me more about Riyo and we can find out what happens next together." Ahsoka says. Lolo looks back and forth between her and Anakin, then opens her mouth.</p>
<p>Ahsoka takes a step forward, making Lolo flinch and retreat a bit.</p>
<p>"I should leave."</p>
<p>"That's the smartest thing I've heard you say today," Ahsoka whispers. Lolo almost runs off into the garden, glancing over her shoulder now and then to make sure she isn't being followed.</p>
<p>"What a creep," Ahsoka whispers. "I wonder what she would get out of insulting Riyo like that? Was she trying to get me to hit her? Why would she do that?"</p>
<p>But when she turns around, she finds Anakin watching the data pad with wide eyes. When he finally tears himself away, he turns the screen around.</p>
<p>"Look at this."</p>
<p>A skinholovid is playing. There is a glimpse of blue skin and a lek, before Ahsoka tears away.</p>
<p>"Gross! Anakin, man, I love you, but we are not watching skinholos together." Ahsoka turns around, but Anakin circles around her, still trying to get her to watch.</p>
<p>"I think this is Riyo and Tox! Look at the time stamp; this was recorded last night!"</p>
<p>Ahsoka's heart clenches, but she shakes her head and slaps the data pad out of his hand. It skitters across the duracrete floor and comes to a stop under one of the worktables.</p>
<p>"Not you too! Will you listen to yourself? We know Riyo. We know she wouldn't do this."</p>
<p>But Anakin goes to retrieve the data pad. He holds it up as he stands up again, and Ahsoka turns away from the screen in disgust.</p>
<p>"Watch it."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Watch it!"</p>
<p>"No way! I'm not watching that bantha shit, and you should throw it in the trash where it belongs." Ahsoka crosses her arms and looks away. Anakin sighs through his nose and stops the recording, then slides the data pad into his pocket.</p>
<p>"Well, I watched it, and I know that it's Riyo and Tox in there. Wait!"</p>
<p>Unwilling got hear the rest, Ahsoka throws up her hands and turns to stomp out of the garage, but Anakin runs to stop her. He's not angry. Instead, his eyebrows are scrunched together in concern.</p>
<p>"Listen, I know that you've liked Riyo for a long time, but how well do we really know her? I told Shaak and Plo that I would watch out for you and if I let you ignore this, then I can't say that I've done my best."</p>
<p>Every word hurts more than Ahsoka expected. She ends up staring at her boots.</p>
<p>Anakin continues. "Like okay, what if Lolo is a little suspicious? It doesn't change the fact that this holovid exists."</p>
<p>"There has to be an explanation behind that," Ahsoka says.</p>
<p>"How? How can you possibly explain that in a way that sounds good?"</p>
<p>"I don't know! Ugh, I'm just gonna talk to Riyo." Ahsoka steps around him, but Anakin moves to block her again, his hands held up.</p>
<p>"Wait, no. She's just going to lie to you."</p>
<p>"Why do you assume that she's just gonna lie?"</p>
<p>"The holovid is how I know she's going to lie. It means she's been lying to you for a while now and it means that we don't know her as well as we thought."</p>
<p>Ahsoka cannot believe what she is hearing. "So what are you saying? That I should just stop talking to Riyo forever?"</p>
<p>"Yeah! What are you going to do? Keep getting cheated on by Riyo forever? Come on, Ahsoka! You can't keep doing this to yourself; you deserve better than that. Remember Barriss?"</p>
<p>The bottom of Ahsoka's stomach drops away, leaving her sick and empty. What should she do? Part of her screams out that it can't be Riyo, that she wouldn't do that. The other part of her is…uneasy. She thinks about Riyo, about what she said and how her lips felt on hers, how she looked at her. What if it was all lies? What if Riyo really isn't the person she appears to be?</p>
<p>Anakin's voice is soft. "I can't watch you go through that again. Not again."</p>
<p>Gods, she just keeps on choosing winners, doesn't she? Ahsoka's vision goes blurry from tears and she buries her face in her hands. Humiliation runs hot through her body. This <em>cannot</em> be happening. How can Riyo do that? How can she just cheat on Tox with her, or cheat on her with Tox? Her heart tightens painfully in her chest again.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Ahsoka. What do you want to do about this?" Anakin asks.</p>
<p>"I don't know, I don't know! I want…I want to go home," Ahsoka says, her voice strained and cracking. Her knees buckle and Anakin quickly catches her and holds her upright.</p>
<p>"How about your room? Is that okay for now?" Anakin asks. Ahsoka nods and together, they make their way across the grounds to Ahsoka and Obi-Wan's guest cottage. Once there, Ahsoka collapses on the sofa while Anakin disappears into the kitchen. He returns with a glass of water, which he holds out to Ahsoka.</p>
<p>"Here."</p>
<p>"Thanks." Ahsoka's hands are shaking, so she must use both of them to hold the cool glass. She takes a sip and it really doesn't help, but she takes another one before she lowers it onto the caf table.</p>
<p>"Do you need anything? Food?" Anakin asks.</p>
<p>Ahsoka shakes her head. It just hurts. Everything hurts, and she doesn't think that anything can fix it right now. "I think I'll just stay here and think."</p>
<p>"Okay. Listen, it's not your fault. Riyo did this to you and all you did was trust her. I don't think I want Padmé working with someone who toys with people, so I'm gonna talk to her about this. I'll be back soon." Anakin gives her one last worried look before he leaves. Through the window, Ahsoka watches him walk away.</p>
<p>How could Riyo do this to her? She thought…she thought she meant more to her than that. Ahsoka breaks out into sobs.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Before the statue broke, it was estimated to be at around ten feet tall without its base. The base itself was about three feet high and had a durasteel plaque. Now, the statue lies about the garden in pieces, some of it crushing delicate bushes and plants, and the pedestal itself is cracked in two.</p>
<p>Padmé surveys the damage with her hands on her hips. She looks for a long time, long enough for Satine and Obi-Wan to start squirming. Riyo and Magnus stand off to the side with cold drinks, watching.</p>
<p>Satine and Obi-Wan have not started into one of their legendary arguments. In fact, Riyo suspects that this might be the longest they've been in each others' company without fighting. This is probably because they aren't speaking to each other much at all; there were some terse greetings and then some glances here and there; but that might be considered an improvement.</p>
<p>They can't possibly keep this up though, can they? This unspoken truce has got to be broken at any moment now.</p>
<p>"You say it was an accident?" Padmé finally says.</p>
<p>"Yes," both Satine and Obi-Wan say at the same time. Surprise flickers over both of their faces.</p>
<p>"Obi-Wan noticed that the base was damaged before it happened, and he does know these things, being an art conservationist and all," Satine says.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan's eyes grow wide and he struggles to talk. "Y-Yes! I do. I meant to talk to you as soon as possible to cordon the area off for safety. Satine, you know about my work?"</p>
<p>"At the Valorian Institute? Yes. You talk about it all the time. It…it sounds rather fascinating, to tell the truth."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan beams, but Satine turns away, her ears turning red.</p>
<p>"Padmé, I'll pay for any damages required," she mutters.</p>
<p>"We'll split the costs," Obi-Wan adds.</p>
<p>Padmé dismisses it with a wave of her hand. "You'll pay the labor to clean up the mess, but not a credit more. Anakin and I rather disliked this statue, so we'll put something else in its place. Perhaps a gazebo."</p>
<p>From behind a hedge comes Anakin. His brow is furrowed in thought, but it turns into a full-blown scowl when he scans the scene and sees Riyo. His glare is so hostile that Magnus tenses at her side.</p>
<p>"You need to pack your bags and go," Anakin says in a low voice.</p>
<p>"Go where? Why?" Riyo asks.</p>
<p>"No, you misunderstand me. I meant you need to get the fuck out of my house."</p>
<p>Padmé whirls around to face him, her mouth open. "Anakin! What is your problem?"</p>
<p>Anakin points accusingly at Riyo. "My problem is that this girl has been lying to everyone! She's been lying and she's been taking advantage of our hospitality, and she needs to get the hell out of here."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan, staring dumbly until now, finally finds his voice. "Wait a minute, Anakin! These are very serious accusations."</p>
<p>But Anakin zeroes in on Riyo. "You cheated on Ahsoka! You lying scumbag."</p>
<p>"Stop, man! What exactly did she do?" Obi-Wan takes Anakin's shoulders and shakes him.</p>
<p>"She's been stringing Ahsoka along when she's already in a relationship with Tox!" Anakin pulls a data pad out of his pocket and slaps it into Obi-Wan's hand. "Why don't you see for yourself!"</p>
<p>"A relationship with Tox!" Padmé laughs, but she trails off when Anakin remains unmoved. "What, are you serious? Anakin, Tox and Riyo were never together! The idea is absurd."</p>
<p>"By the stars!" Obi-Wan holds the data pad out at arms length, as if it were a diseased thing, and watches the holovid with disgust. Satine, who stands just behind his shoulder, gasps and shutters her face with her hands, then after a moment, peeks through the gaps between her fingers with morbid curiosity.</p>
<p>"You see? That was recorded last night!" Anakin says.</p>
<p>"That's fake! That holovid is fake," Riyo says.</p>
<p>"Like we're going to take your word over this tangible holovid. You disgust me. I want you off this property today." And with that, Anakin marches away.</p>
<p>Riyo has been accused of many things, the least harmful one being that she is 'too young' to understand the complexities of litigation, the other being…. Actually, the more she thinks about it, <em>this</em> is the worst accusation she's ever gotten. Ever. Being accused of two-timing Ahsoka is especially awful, but specifically cheating on her with Tox? Ew. No.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan taps the data pad screen to pause the holovid, then holds it up so that he can compare it to Riyo.</p>
<p>Padmé takes a deep breath and turns to Magnus. "Captain…."</p>
<p>"Miss Chuchi was with me the entire night, Ms. Amidala. After dinner, Ahsoka came back here with us, and she parted ways in front of our cottage. Miss Chuchi took some tabs and fell asleep," Magnus says.</p>
<p>Padmé goes very still, thinking. She tosses her head. "I'll talk to Anakin about what this is really about." And she steps beyond the hedge.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan shakes his head. "This can't be Riyo, the tattoos don't match."</p>
<p>"And Riyo's hair is much lighter." Satine and Obi-Wan share an astonished look. "Oh Anakin is a fool!"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan lowers the data pad. "Harsh, but not wrong. Where in the galaxy did he get this in the first place? Wait! Riyo!"</p>
<p>Riyo drops her glass and sets off at a dead run through the garden. She has never been an athletic type, so her lungs are soon burning and there's a stitch in her side, but by the Gods, timing is <em>essential </em>right now. Anakin can go <em>straight to the Depths</em> and she wouldn't care less, and while it's nice that everyone else believes her, there is only one person's opinion that interests Riyo.</p>
<p>Ahsoka's.</p>
<p>She reaches Ahsoka's cottage out of breath and in pain, and she reaches out to knock on the door. "Ahsoka? Ahsoka, it's me, Riyo. Can we talk?"</p>
<p>Each cottage has a window next to the door, and Riyo takes a peek while she catches her breath. There, on the sofa, is Ahsoka. She looks a mess, with her red eyes and her flushed lekku stripes. Concern rises unbidden in her chest.</p>
<p>"Ahsoka, can you please open the door? It's important."</p>
<p>Ahsoka closes her eyes and turns away, making Riyo's heart plummet into her gut. Anakin appears at the window, and he glares at her before drawing the curtains.</p>
<p>"No. No! Ahsoka open the door. Please open up. Please. Please! It's not me in the holovid, I promise. I would never do that with Tox; I never thought of him that way! I've only loved you, it's always been you! Please open the door, please talk to me, please, I am <em>begging</em> you." Riyo pounds on the door. Her vision goes cloudy from tears and panic builds within her. The sensation is similar to when she was plunged in a rough sea, and as she tread water, her chin threatened to sink below the surface.</p>
<p>Someone scoops her up from behind, as if she were a tooka kitten, and simply carries her away. She doesn't know who; she can't see through her tears. She's stunned by the audacity, but only for a moment.</p>
<p>"Take me back," she says weakly into their shoulder. "I need to talk to her."</p>
<p>"No, Miss Chuchi. I must protect you, even from yourself." Magnus' low voice rumbles through his chest.</p>
<p>Riyo falls silent, sniffling into his shirt, every short breath painful on the draw. Behind them, Obi-Wan and Satine talk softly with each other.</p>
<p>"<em>How could Ahsoka think I could cheat on her like that?"</em> Riyo asks in Pantoran. Magnus tenses.</p>
<p>"<em>I'm…forgive me if I'm not kind. If Ahsoka and Mr. Skywalker are unwilling to give you—someone who they claimed was their friend—the benefit of the doubt, then they are idiots." </em></p>
<p>There is the opening of a door, and then the blessed blast of cold air against her skin as she's brought inside, and then a shift as Magnus gently places her on a sofa. He moves away and someone else sits at her side.</p>
<p>"Oh Riyo, hold still," Satine says. Riyo screws her eyes shut as Satine wipes her face with a cool damp towel, like she's a youngling, but when Satine pulls away, she can see again.</p>
<p>Satine's eyebrows are knitted together with worry, and she tucks a lock of hair behind Riyo's ear.</p>
<p>"I'm going to kill him," she says in a soothing tone. "I'm going to kill both of them for doing this to you."</p>
<p>"What?" Riyo asks. Satine sounds so serious, almost like she is making a vow, that in that moment Riyo is convinced that she will actually follow through. </p>
<p>"Wait a moment," Obi-Wan says. He sits on the other couch before them. They must in Riyo and Magnus' cottage; it's the only one with an air conditioner strong enough to handle the low temperatures required. Magnus gives Obi-Wan and Satine blankets to wear against the chill before sitting next to Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>"What are we supposed to do then? This entire debacle is disgraceful. Anakin is as hardheaded as they come, so trying to convince him otherwise won't work. I can imagine Ahsoka being the same way," Satine says. Riyo drops her hands and folds them across her stomach.</p>
<p>"I agree. Sometimes they are beyond reason. Anakin most of all, and Ahsoka usually gets swept up in his madness. What I also want to know is how they got this holovid in the first place," Obi-Wan says.</p>
<p>Satine's eyes narrow. "You think this is an attack against Riyo?"</p>
<p>"The possibility has crossed my mind. They share the same bold strokes."</p>
<p>"And it shouldn't be dismissed outright. I have suspicions as to who it could be, and I have a plan to draw them out. If you don't wish to participate, you will need to leave now," Magnus says.</p>
<p>No one moves from their spot. Riyo turns her head into the cool leather of the sofa and closes her eyes. She'll just rest for a moment; she's so tired.</p>
<p>"I'd like to help," Satine says.</p>
<p>"Me too. If only to find out who tricked Anakin and Ahsoka. What did you have in mind?" Obi-Wan asks.</p>
<p>Magnus explains his plan. When he's done, he leaves a heavy silence.</p>
<p>"That's…cruel," Satine says.</p>
<p>"But necessary," Obi-Wan says.</p>
<p>Riyo has no opinion. Perhaps later she'll muster enough energy to care.</p>
<p>Magnus stands up and goes to the door. "Very well. If we're going to be successful, then I must start now. Keep me posted on your progress."</p>
<p>"Of course, Captain," Satine says. She and Obi-Wan leave and Magnus closes the door behind them.</p>
<p>They linger on the porch though. Riyo can see them through the window from her place on the sofa. As soon as the door closes, Satine's shoulders slump, and she buries her face in her hands.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looks extremely uncomfortable, like how some men do when they're confronted with crying women, but after a moment, he gently tugs on her elbow. She folds into his arms, and he keeps holding her, and his mustache twitches as he murmurs to her.</p>
<p>They stay like that for a long time.</p>
<p>Eventually, Satine pulls away, and she stares up at Obi-Wan in wonder. She looks infinitely more tired than she did five minutes ago, but she talks to him too. About what exactly, Riyo can't tell; their voices are too soft to penetrate the window and the walls of the cottage.</p>
<p>She kisses him.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan's eyes bug out in surprise before he loses himself in it, and when Satine pulls away again and disappears, he moves to follow her.</p>
<p>From within the kitchen, Magnus snorts. <em>"It's about time they got to it."</em></p>
<p>Despite herself, Riyo can't disagree. At least some good has come out of this vacation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oops All Angst. What a corner we have turned in this story, huh? How the turn-tables. An alternate title for this chapter was "Riyo Chuchi is Cancelled," but that would have been a little irreverent.</p>
<p>We're now halfway through this story! You enjoying it? Yes? No? Please let me know. I appreciate your comments and kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Type G Negative</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka wakes up on the sofa, unsatisfied, the leather sticking to her back lek as she sits up. She wipes the grit from her eyes and looks around. The cottage is quiet, save for the sounds of Anakin puttering around in the kitchen. Bird calls sound from outside.</p>
<p>She keeps replaying the morning's events over and over in her head. It doesn't feel real, to be honest. It's like this is one long nightmare that she can't wake up from. She goes to the window where she last saw Riyo. She was sobbing, sounding so desperate that it made Ahsoka's heart fit to break all over again, and now…nothing. Ahsoka pushes the curtain aside to reveal an empty porch.</p>
<p>"Where did Riyo go?" Ahsoka asks.</p>
<p>Anakin comes out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a hand-towel. "She's gone? Good."</p>
<p>"No, not good! I should've opened the door. I should've talked to her."</p>
<p>"Why? So she can lie to you again? So she can trick you? No, you did the right thing. We saw the holovid; what more do we need?" Anakin tosses the towel onto the nearest counter and puts his hands on his hips.</p>
<p>Ahsoka turns to him. "It's just…Riyo doesn't seem to be the kind of person to do this kind of thing. She wouldn't. It seems wrong."</p>
<p>"Well, that's why it's so difficult. You thought you could trust Riyo, but it turns out you can't. Sometimes that happens," Anakin says.</p>
<p>While that's true, is it true in Riyo's case? There was never any sign that she would ever deceive anyone like this. On the other hand, there <em>is</em> that holovid. Something like that is irrefutable.</p>
<p>"You're overthinking this. You know what'll cheer you up? Some food! It's almost lunchtime; wanna get something to eat?" Anakin asks.</p>
<p>"I'm not very hungry." It's as if Ahsoka's stomach has tied itself into knots.</p>
<p>"Come on, you'll feel better! And if you're thinking about your food, you won't be thinking about Riyo."</p>
<p>"I don't think that's how it works," Ahsoka says, but Anakin takes her arm and tries to pull her to the door. He almost doesn't succeed, as Ahsoka's as tall as he is and probably heavier and stronger. It would be hilarious if Ahsoka were in the mood to laugh. Instead of digging her heels in, however, she lets Anakin lead the way out the door.</p>
<p>There is a crowd across the way, at Riyo and Magnus' cottage. Obi-Wan, Satine, and Padmé are gathered around the door, and their voices carry across on the humid air. They look at their comlinks and palm-sized data pads now and then, and peek into the dark windows.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Ahsoka asks. Anakin makes a slight noise of disagreement, but Ahsoka goes to them anyway, and since Anakin doesn't let go, she drags him along with her.</p>
<p>From the other side of Riyo's cottage comes Dar Wac. It looks like he just rolled out of bed, as he's wearing sleep shorts and an undershirt. His forehead wrinkles with worry the closer he gets.</p>
<p>"Still nothing from Riyo," Satine says.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Ahsoka asks.</p>
<p>All three on then look at her at the same time. Anakin gives a little wave.</p>
<p>"Hey."</p>
<p>"Oh, it's you two," Satine says. Her lip curls.</p>
<p>Padmé lowers her data pad and turns to face them. "No one has seen Riyo, or Magnus, in several hours; not since Anakin confronted her this morning. Which—by the way, Anakin—we <em>will</em> talk more about later. In private."</p>
<p>Anakin makes a small noise of not-quite-agreement.</p>
<p>"Don't 'ugh' at me. No one has seen them in hours. Neither of them are answering their comlinks, nor are they responding to messages. We're worried, so we're taking this opportunity to bring them lunch."</p>
<p>She gestures to Obi-Wan, who hefts a backpack. Anakin makes as if to go to him, but Satine steps between them and holds up her hand.</p>
<p>"We were hoping to have a picnic with them, and you don't care for them, correct? The two of you simply <em>could not care less about them</em>. Perhaps it would be best if you ate somewhere else," Satine says. Her voice cuts right through Ahsoka.</p>
<p>She does care! She loves Riyo. Satine's icy stare narrows.</p>
<p>"Is that supposed to be some kind of look, Tano? Let's assume you <em>do</em> care. Do you believe that your actions from this morning were indicative of a <em>caring person</em>?"</p>
<p>Ahsoka's words die on her tongue. Is this how Obi-Wan feels all the time? It certainly explains a lot.</p>
<p>"That's not fair! Are you saying that cheaters should get a free pass? Riyo doesn't get to do what she did and just get away with it," Anakin says.</p>
<p>Padmé sighs and pulls a keycard from her pocket. "Enough. Both of you."</p>
<p>Satine crosses her arms, but says nothing else. Anakin looks away and broods. Padmé slides the keycard through the slot, and when the little status light blinks green, she turns the handle and opens the door.</p>
<p>"Riyo? Captain Sterno? Are you in here?" She calls out.</p>
<p>Everyone cautiously follows her in. The curtains are drawn and the lights are turned off, so the entire place is dark. The air is also rather still.</p>
<p>"Odd, the air conditioning isn't running," Obi-Wan says.</p>
<p>That's probably why it smells like metal in here. Like when someone's been doing a lot of welding, or sanding, in the workshop. Like copper that's been heated in the sun. Like the cigarettes Magnus smokes. Like the soap Riyo uses. Like fear. Like anguish. An uneasiness settles in Ahsoka's bones as she goes deeper into the cottage. She flips the lightswitches on as she goes, not because she needs them (Togruta can see perfectly fine in the dark) but for everyone else.</p>
<p>Riyo's room is devoid of personality—all the rooms in the guest cottages are—with its handsome wood furniture and semi-sheer curtains that open out to the balcony. Her bag is set on the couch, unzipped, and her clothes spill out onto the cushions. Shoes and sandals are lined up on the floor below, including the heels that Riyo wore yesterday. The bed is unmade and there, on the pillow, are three small drops of purple blood.</p>
<p>They're impossibly vivid against the fabric of the pillowcase. Did Riyo have a nosebleed? Is she sick? Concern wells up within Ahsoka despite herself.</p>
<p>There's a terrible shriek from the refresher. Ahsoka goes to find Satine cursing in Mando'a. She's also hit with the stench of metal, stronger here than everywhere else in the cottage. It comes from the refresher tub, which is full of dark liquid, the smooth surface like glass. Ahsoka peers down into it and sees her wide, panicked eyes reflected back. The liquid is so thick, she can't see the bottom of the tub.</p>
<p>"What happened? Satine? What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asks. He, Padmé and Anakin all arrive at the same time. Satine just points at the tub, and Obi-Wan goes to stand next to Ahsoka. He peers in, his hair falling over his eyes as he leans over.</p>
<p>"Just like Magnus' refresher. Anakin and I found it like this too."</p>
<p>"Yeah, what the hell is going on?" Anakin asks from his place in the doorway.</p>
<p>Padmé carefully pushes past him and presses into the refresher—which is really too small to be holding all these people—and hugs Satine. "Satine, dear, look at me."</p>
<p>"I didn't know! We didn't know it would be like <em>this</em>. This is too much!" Satine clings to Padmé and drops her head onto her shoulder.</p>
<p>"What's going on? Obi-Wan, what do we do?" Padmé asks.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan is pale under his beard, but he clears his throat and pulls a curious device out from his back pocket, similar to what detectives use on security procedural holoshows.</p>
<p>One of Padmé's eyebrows go up. "You carry a portable scanner with you all the time?"</p>
<p>"And vials. I like to collect samples for my colleagues in the natural history department." He pauses and glances down at the device. "I would like to know. To make sure."</p>
<p>He turns the device on and crouches down next to the tub. There's a beep as a little sensor probe pokes out from the case, and then a whir as he gently touches the sensor tip to the surface of the liquid.</p>
<p>Dread. Every other emotion is pushed out of Ahsoka's body by heavy dread. She doesn't want to know the results of this test. She doesn't want to know…because some part of her might already know, and it is too horrible, too awful to name.</p>
<p>Another beep. Obi-Wan straightens up as the results appear on the screen.</p>
<p>
  <em>Pantoran Blood Type G Negative. Female. </em>
</p>
<p>There's no way. Ahsoka stares at the screen, waiting for the words to change—willing with every fiber of her being for the words to change—but they don't. It's wrong. It must be defective.</p>
<p>"Uh. There must be…at least a liter of blood in there?" Obi-Wan half says, half asks.</p>
<p>"A liter? How? But then Riyo wouldn't…she couldn't survive losing that much, but it can't be," here, Padmé's voice breaks, but she continues with, "Magnus would stop it. He wouldn't let this happen."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan tucks the device away in his back pocket. "The Captain's refresher is in a similar state. And there are a few drops of blood in the kitchen. I have…I have a hypothesis."</p>
<p>The copper stench of Riyo's blood is heavy in Ahsoka's nose and in her mouth. Her stomach rebells with each breath she takes, until it <em>clenches</em>. Ahsoka pushes past Anakin and runs out into the bright sunlight. She turns to the side and dry heaves, but nothing comes up, because she's been running on empty for the past few hours. She leans back and takes a deep breaths instead.</p>
<p>Riyo is dead. She's dead. She <em>died</em>. Ahsoka's eyes sting as tears come to them. Riyo died <em>alone</em>. Or while she was alone with a <em>stranger</em>. Terrified. She died…she died thinking Ahsoka <em>hated</em> her.</p>
<p>Angry? Yes. Betrayed? Certainly. Hate? Never. But Riyo didn't know that because Ahsoka didn't tell her. And now Riyo is <em>dead</em> and Ahsoka's never going to see her again. They'll never talk to each other again. A crushing grip tightens over Ahsoka's heart.</p>
<p>Everyone silently files out of the cottage. Padmé sits on one of the chairs set on the porch and stares into the distance, her eyes unfocused. Anakin stands by her, his head bowed.</p>
<p>Satine and Obi-Wan whisper to each other until she shakes her head and says, louder, "I'm fine. I'll see this through. You said you had a theory?"</p>
<p>"A hypothesis. It's likely to be incorrect as I'm a history professor, not a forensics expert," Obi-Wan says. He slowly strokes his beard as he talks.</p>
<p>"It'll do. Try? Please?" Satine asks.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sighs though his nose. "There are no signs of a break-in, and the only sign of struggle was the blood in the kitchen, so either the assailant was known to Riyo and Magnus, or they were caught off guard by a professional. I suspect Magnus was attacked in the kitchen and subdued quickly. Judging by the bloodstains on her pillow, Riyo was asleep during the attack and so didn't stand a chance. The both of them were brought to their respective refreshers, where they were…bled out. According to the sensor, the water in the tubs were warm. Hours ago, they would have been hot. If Riyo and Magnus' blood-letting wounds were kept in hot water, it would have kept them from closing up."</p>
<p>Behind them, Padmé leans forward in her chair. "A professional hit?"</p>
<p>"That's what I think. Perhaps two people. It would have to be in order to take the Captain out. Riyo isolated herself after Anakin's accusation; they must have taken advantage of that," Obi-Wan says.</p>
<p>Padmé slumps in her chair, her forehead wrinkles as her eyebrows knit themselves together. "When I hired Magnus, I thought he would be enough to protect Riyo."</p>
<p>Satine lowers a hand over Padmé's. "We all did our best to protect her. Well, most of us did."</p>
<p>"That's not fair," Anakin mutters again, but instead of turning to him, Satine faces Ahsoka, who resists the urge to flinch.</p>
<p>"Out of everyone here, Riyo was closest to you! Where were you when she needed you? Off sulking. Like a youngling."</p>
<p>It would be better if Satine physically hit her. Ahsoka shies away. Padmé pulls a comlink out of her pocket.</p>
<p>"I'll com the Security Force. They might see something we've missed."</p>
<p>"I have something to say," Dar says. He…he's still here? He hasn't moved from his spot in the grass, only where his eyes were half-hooded from sleep before, they're wide with panic now. Everyone else turns to him, as if also just noticing him, and Obi-Wan's neck cracks loudly as his head whips around. Satine winces at the sound.</p>
<p>Anakin frowns. "Have you been here this entire time?"</p>
<p>Dar nods. "I have something to say."</p>
<p>"Then say it," Padmé says.</p>
<p>"I want…uh, I want a deal in writing first, then I'll talk," Dar says. He crosses his arms and shifts his weight from one foot to the other.</p>
<p>Padmé's eyes narrow.</p><hr/>
<p>Everyone settles into their respective places in Padmé's study. Obi-Wan and Satine share the couch, his arm draped across the back, and Anakin sits in the corner armchair. Dar sets a chair in front of Padmé's desk and sits in that, and Ahsoka takes the other chair.</p>
<p>She doesn't know why she's here. To be honest, she's having trouble finding reasons why she should do anything in particular at the moment, or even reasons why she should care, but when Padmé marched off with Dar, Satine and Obi-Wan went with them, and when Obi-Wan went, Anakin went too.</p>
<p>So here she is. The still-functioning part of Ahsoka figures that it's better to be here with people than to be alone with her thoughts. In her head, she is still in Riyo's refresher, watching the dark, dark blood swirl around in the tub, looking almost black in the dim light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was she awake when she died?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padmé gently closes the door and crosses the study to her desk. She surveys them all with a hard gaze as she sinks into her chair. It is as if her face is carved out of stone.</p>
<p>"What are your terms?" Padmé asks, her voice devoid of emotion.</p>
<p>"I want a contract, that you won't charge me with Riyo's murder," Dar says. Obi-Wan gasps and Satine takes his hand in hers.</p>
<p>"Is that all?" Padmé asks.</p>
<p>Dar stammers. "Uh, no! I mean, I want a contract that I won't be indicted for Riyo <em>and Magnus'</em> murders by you <em>or by anyone at the firm</em>!"</p>
<p>Padmé reaches into her desk and pulls out a sheet of flimsi. She slides it across the desk towards him and offers a stylus. "Perhaps you would like to write it down?"</p>
<p>Dar hesitates, then takes the stylus and scrawls on the flimsi. When he's done, Padmé takes up another stylus and writes on the flimsi too.</p>
<p>"My terms are that you resign from the firm, effective immediately, and are barred from future employment indefinitely," Padmé says. She finishes writing with a jab and sits back.</p>
<p>They stare at each other for a long time. Dar's forehead starts to shine as a thin layer of sweat forms on it.</p>
<p>"Is that all?" Padmé asks.</p>
<p>"Uh…no! I want to add more," Dar says.</p>
<p>Padmé takes the flimsi and swivels towards her terminal, where she starts typing the contents of the flimsi up. Every movement she makes is calm and deliberate, and for a few minutes, the only sounds in the study are the staccato sounds of her strokes on the keyboard. Dar squirms as he waits and lowers his head.</p>
<p>The printer comes to life, screeching as it spits out a fresh copy of the contract. Padmé takes it when it's done, and sets it on the desk between herself and Dar.</p>
<p>"What other terms would you like to add?" Padmé asks.</p>
<p>Dar leans over the flimsi and scribbles some more, starting the cycle anew. This goes on for a long, long time, with both Padmé and Dar negotiating over the verbiage of this damn contract. Sometimes one of them will cross out a sentence and write down something else, and sometimes the flimsi will run out of space and Padmé would have to print an updated copy.</p>
<p>A lot of what they say goes over Ahsoka's head, and if it weren't for the dangerous way Padmé carries herself and for the tense air in the study, she would have fallen asleep a long time ago.</p>
<p>Anakin is slumped in the armchair, softly snoring. Obi-Wan watches the proceedings with a slight frown. His head is tilted towards Satine, who whispers in his ear. She must be telling him what's going on; Riyo once said that Satine used to be in corporate law before she got burnt out and went into environmental law instead.</p>
<p>Riyo and Ahsoka were supposed to return to downtown tonight, to a neat seafood place Riyo found while searching the Holonet. She wanted to make up for the Gala, but Ahsoka suspects she just used it as an excuse to get her alone again. She laid an outfit out on her bed this morning, so that she could change after she finished working with Anakin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would have been so fun. It would have been great.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan kicks Anakin's foot, and he wakes up with a snort.</p>
<p>"Wuzzup?"</p>
<p>There are two fresh copies of this contract on the desk top and there is nothing else to change. Dar wipes his face on the back of his shaky hand and signs the bottom of both copies. Padmé also signs, and they both take a copy each. Dar folds his up and stuffs it into his pocket. Padmé slides hers in a drawer. She folds her hands on the desktop and watches Dar expectantly.</p>
<p>"What do you know?" Padmé asks.</p>
<p>"The holovid's fake. It's all fake. Tox is in it, all right, but the Pantoran woman isn't Riyo, it's Bail's assistant."</p>
<p>There's a horrible pause. Ahsoka <em>reels</em>.</p>
<p>Bail's assistant. Ahsoka shut Riyo out over nothing. <em>Over nothing</em>. What if she opened that door? Then Riyo would be alive, right? Because that assassin-whatever wouldn't have the opportunity to kill her?</p>
<p>And Riyo was trying to tell her too. She was yelling through the door.</p>
<p>"Ahsoka," Anakin reaches out to touch her arm, but a wave of disgust roils through her, and she moves away. Anakin freezes, his mouth open.</p>
<p>"I wanted to listen to her. I <em>should</em> have listened to her," Ahsoka says. Her voice is strange to her montrals, strained and harsh, but it's probably because her throat is tight.</p>
<p>Padmé takes out a familiar data pad and props it up on the desk top so that it faces Dar.</p>
<p>"You say that the holovid is fake. You mean this skinholo?" She plays the holovid, muted this time, and only for a few seconds. Dar shies away.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>Padmé puts the data pad away. "I fail to see what that has to do with Riyo's murder."</p>
<p>"I made that holovid, but that's all I did. I didn't kill anyone! I was just doing what Lolo told me to do."</p>
<p>The more Ahsoka hears, the more excruciating this gets. By the gods, she is such an idiot! Why did she trust Lolo over Riyo? She doesn't know anything about Lolo other than that she and Riyo are <em>competing against each other for the same job</em>.</p>
<p>"Lolo told you to make this holo?" Padmé asks.</p>
<p>"Yeah. She wanted to sabotage Riyo's concentration, because if she wasn't any good, you wouldn't pick her for partner and you'd pick Lolo instead. So I thought I would help her, but I didn't know about any murder! I didn't know she was planning to kill anyone."</p>
<p>"I see. This is why I know better than to take a holovid at face-value as evidence, because they can be so easily edited. A fake holovid." Here, Padmé looks past Dar at Ahsoka and Anakin. Anakin shifts uneasily behind her. "A fake. A lie."</p>
<p>Ahsoka drops her gaze to her hands in her lap. It's true. She's right. She and Satine were right about everything.</p>
<p>Padmé stands from the desk, hardly sparing Dar a glance. "Thank you for your cooperation, Dar. Please wait here with Satine."</p>
<p>"Am I in trouble?" Dar asks.</p>
<p>"You have your contract, and I will keep it," Padmé says. Dar's shoulders drop as he relaxes. He takes a deep breath and almost smiles.</p>
<p>"Ahsoka? Gentlemen? With me." Padmé sweeps through the study and out the door. Everyone else hurries to follow her.</p>
<p>Padmé leads them at a brisk pace through the house and out to the guest cottages, leaking cold fury the entire way.</p>
<p>"Is Dar really safe from litigation?" Obi-Wan asks.</p>
<p>She gives a derisive snort. "Goodness, no. I'm going to hang him for conspiracy."</p>
<p>"Since when are you and Satine so friendly, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asks.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised you noticed, considering how far your head was shoved up your own arse," Obi-Wan says. Anakin's face reddens.</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>Padmé scoffs. "No, Anakin. You always go on the offense without gathering the whole story first and you've been lucky enough that it's worked out for you so far, but this time it hasn't. I cannot believe you would just refuse to talk to Riyo before forming your conclusions. Or that you didn't talk to <em>me</em>.</p>
<p>"This is a fantastic example of the cutthroat mind-games that can happen in law firms. Bail and I have worked hard to stamp this sort of thing out of our firm, and I thought that we got it all, but it seems that we must keep a constant lookout for it. Usually, people outside the firm are off-limits, so Lolo involving you and Ahsoka in this scheme is especially low. I assume you got the data pad from Lolo?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. She talked to us this morning," Ahsoka says.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sighs and turns to her. "Why did you believe her? Did you not realize that the assistant's tattoos were different? Riyo shows hers off all the time and her arms were bare at the gala just last night! And, and, please tell me: if you claim to cherish Riyo so much, then why did you turn on her so quickly? You just shut her out! Discarded her. It was so easy for you to do."</p>
<p>Each word digs into her heart, but before she can answer, Anakin jumps in.</p>
<p>"Okay, we get it; we messed up! You can stop now," Anakin starts, but Obi-Wan whirls on him, his blue eyes blazing.</p>
<p>Despite him being shorter than both Ahsoka and Anakin, they both step back from him.</p>
<p>"I haven't even started! How dare you be so reckless with your influence? Ahsoka looks up to you, and she trusts you. She wouldn't have been so hardhearted to Riyo if you hadn't advised her to be like that. And we wouldn't even be in this situation if you actually bothered to analyze the holovid and the situation for authenticity!"</p>
<p>"Of course I'm gonna go on the offense after what happened with Barriss!"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan pauses, gaping, and when he speaks again, his voice is dangerously low. "After that absolute mess, the lesson you learned was to preemptively treat every girl that Ahsoka dates as if she is yet another iteration of Barriss?"</p>
<p>"No!" Anakin says, somewhat alarmed. Ahsoka is likewise surprised; she doesn't think she's ever seen Obi-Wan this mad at them before.</p>
<p>"Do you really believe that Ahsoka should live the rest of her life like that? Do you believe that kind of paranoia would be good for her?" Obi-Wan persists, glaring up at Anakin.</p>
<p>"No! Stop! Why are you mad at me? I was trying to protect Ahsoka."</p>
<p>Padmé makes a small noise of dissent and turns to face them. Her smile is hard and toothless and she holds out her hands. "Anakin. I love you."</p>
<p>Anakin immediately takes her hands. He's slightly panicked at his reaction, like a spooked orbak, so he might have done it instinctively.</p>
<p>"I love you too."</p>
<p>"Do you?" Padmé asks. Her hands tighten around his and she leans in, still smiling. It is the most dangerous smile Ahsoka has ever seen.</p>
<p>"What if someone spread horrible rumors about <em>me</em>? Would you believe them without talking to me about them too? Would you just freeze me out, like you told Ahsoka to do with Riyo?"</p>
<p>"No! I would never," Anakin says. His voice cracks.</p>
<p>Padmé's look crumbles as she drops his hands and turns away, leaving Anakin devastated.</p>
<p>"Let's continue. Lolo's cottage is over there. Now, you will not talk to Lolo. You will not answer if she acknowledges you. You will only observe and you will learn."</p><hr/>
<p>Lolo must have seen them coming through the front window, because she opens the door before they reach the porch. "Padmé? What's going on?"</p>
<p>Padmé steps onto the porch, but doesn't go further. Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Anakin stop a little ways behind her, watching.</p>
<p>"I'd like to ask you a few questions about a skinholo that allegedly features Tox and Riyo," Padmé says.</p>
<p>Lolo takes a hard look at all of them gathered before her, then returns to Padmé. "I will not talk to you without the presence of my lawyer."</p>
<p>She says this with the thinly-veiled smugness of a 'checkmate' and she turns to go back inside, as if to shut the door in Padmé's face. As if to shut the door in Ahsoka's face. Like she didn't have anything to do with that damn skinholo.</p>
<p>If Lolo didn't lie, Riyo would still be alive. And that was her aim all along, right? To kill Riyo?</p>
<p>Ahsoka skirts around Padmé in the blink of an eye and crosses the porch. Lolo's eyes bulge when she sees her coming, and she tries to slam the door shut, but Ahsoka shoulders it open. It swings back, narrowly missing Lolo, and bounces off the wall. As she staggers away, her hands up, Ahsoka leaps on her.</p>
<p>Her fist connects with a satisfying crack and Lolo goes down, clutching her face. Anakin and Obi-Wan grab her and pull her back before she can do anything more. But when Lolo hits the floor, she starts laughing through her hands.</p>
<p>She's <em>laughing</em>. Like it's a <em>joke</em>. Obi-Wan and Anakin pause in dragging Ahsoka away, and the three of them watch her, stunned.</p>
<p>"Is this <em>funny</em> to you?" Ahsoka asks.</p>
<p>"Yes! You and Anakin are the dumbest people in the galaxy. I thought I would have to do more to convince you, but I didn't. It was so easy!"</p>
<p>So easy to manipulate her. To use her to hurt Riyo. Riyo, who had done nothing to deserve it after all. And it worked. And now Riyo is <em>dead</em>. She's dead because of her. Ahsoka's such an idiot.</p>
<p>Anakin and Obi-Wan drag her the rest of the way out, and Padmé closes and locks the door. Through the window, they can see Lolo lying on the floor with blood smeared on her face, still laughing.</p><hr/>
<p>Outside downtown Lake Country, opposite of Varykino, is a stretch of coast notorious for rough waves. They crash upon the coarse beaches and the jagged rocks. Further up a slope, safe from the tides, are lines of houses where the locals live. Some of them sit on the rooftops so that they can watch the surfers try their luck.</p>
<p>There is only one motel here. The paint is faded from the strong sunlight and the wood is somewhat damaged from the sea air, but it's clean and it's secluded.</p>
<p>Riyo sits at a small table set near the window of the room. Her hands are loosely wrapped around the base of a glass of water. She should be drinking as much water as she can, but she's struggling to muster up enough strength to lift the glass. She's slumped in her chair, her head resting against the back and tilted so that she can idly watch the ocean waves churn.</p>
<p>If she's not going to drink anything, then she could at least sleep. Magnus booked them a double bed and hers is only about five steps away. He did recommend she get some rest.</p>
<p>Lately, however, she hasn't had many reasons to sleep. She's been plagued by nightmares of an assassin finding her and finishing the job.</p>
<p>What else would she dream of though? Padmé changing her mind and firing her instead? Ahsoka turning away again? Ahsoka and Padmé both rejecting her at the same time while an assassin murders her? Riyo snorts at that. Absurd. Still terrifying.</p>
<p>Better to keep watching the surfers and the sea.</p>
<p>The door handle jiggles, and it opens to reveal Magnus. He sets a couple plastoid bags on the table before Riyo, and closes it behind him.<em> "Got us some supplies. We'll be able to hide out here until the danger's flushed out." </em></p>
<p>Riyo hums, not so much in agreement as it is to signal that she's still alive.</p>
<p>Magnus toes off his shoes and goes to her.</p>
<p>"<em>Let's see it,"</em> he says.</p>
<p>With great effort, Riyo lifts her arm and presents it to Magnus, who gently turns it over. There, on the inside of her elbow, is a small bacta patch that's wrinkled from the bending of her arm, where Magnus drew an entire pint of her blood.</p>
<p>The crime scene had to look real.</p>
<p>Magnus slowly peels the bacta patch off and tosses it into a nearby garbage can, then inspects her arm. There's a small purple dot where he pricked her, and there's a slight indigo bruise forming around the area, but there isn't any bleeding. He grunts and gently returns Riyo's arm to its original place on the table.</p>
<p>"<em>Drink your water,"</em> he says. He turns to unpack the plastoid bags.</p>
<p>Riyo sits up in the chair and regards the glass. It's a pretty solid glass. Full. heavy.</p>
<p>Drink. It.</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>Drink it or Magnus will get mad.</p>
<p>Riyo steels herself with a breath and finally lifts the glass. She gulps the water down and when she finishes, she licks her lips and sets the glass back down. The cold from the water dribbles down inside her chest and pools in her belly before it seems to spread throughout her body. She shivers.</p>
<p>"<em>Got an update from Obi-Wan while I was out,"</em> Magnus says. He sorts items between two bags; one for him, and the other for Riyo.</p>
<p>"<em>Lolo was behind it all," </em>Riyo says. Magnus turns to her, his eyebrows up.</p>
<p>"<em>How'd you know?" </em></p>
<p>"<em>She has motive."</em> Riyo shivers again and goes to the bed. She burrows under the covers.</p>
<p>"<em>Ah."</em> Magnus returns to his sorting. <em>"Ms. Amidala filed charges against both her and Dar, then the local Security Force came out and arrested them." </em></p>
<p>"<em>That's nice." </em></p>
<p>Magnus does a double-take. <em>"You don't sound as excited as I thought you would." </em></p>
<p>"<em>If Lolo's aim was to throw me off my game, then she succeeded. I can't eat. Can't sleep. I'm in no condition to litigate anything."</em> Riyo's jaw clenches around an oncoming sob. No, she won't cry. She's done too much of that already.</p>
<p>"<em>Ahsoka hates me, and it really can't get any worse than that." </em></p>
<p>Magnus squints at her. <em>"After all that girl put you through, you still care what she thinks?" </em></p>
<p>"<em>Yes!"</em> And that might be the most painful thing of all. Anyone else could easily be discarded, but not Ahsoka. She's <em>special</em>.</p>
<p>The bed shifts as Magnus sits at her side. <em>"Oh, stop your crying, Riyo. Ahsoka can't hate you for the holovid, especially when she finds out that it's fake." </em></p>
<p>"<em>But what about when she finds out that we faked my death too? Sure, it helped solve who was targeting me, but what if she hates me for doing it? Lolo manipulating her is one thing, but I'm supposed to be her friend!" </em></p>
<p>"<em>Is she your friend? If that's how she treats her friends, then she's a fool and an idiot." </em></p>
<p>Riyo goes quiet, sniffling, then, <em>"She's </em>my<em> foolish idiot." </em></p>
<p>"<em>By the Gods, you truly do love this girl."</em> Magnus shakes his head and stands up. <em>"Obi-Wan is asking if it's time to tell them what we did. Shall we end it?" </em></p>
<p>Riyo huddles under the blanket, her heart beating a mile a minute. What if Ahsoka doesn't come? What if she comes only to yell at her? She doesn't think she could withstand that.</p>
<p>Magnus frowns. <em>"I'll tell him 'no.'"</em></p>
<p>"<em>No!"</em> Riyo shouts. Magnus looks at her from over his shoulder, his eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>"<em>You want to see her?" </em></p>
<p>"<em>I…I guess I do." </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For the purposes of this story, Riyo weighs 101 lbs (45.81 kg) and she's 5'1" tall (154.94 cm). Yeah, she's tiny. She also has about 1.7 liters of blood. When Magnus took 1 pint of her blood (the standard donation amount), he took roughly 27.8 percent of her total blood, so Riyo's experiencing some symptoms of that.</p>
<p>My browser search history is horrific lol.</p>
<p>Dar tried to represent himself in legal matters and he got screwed. Don't be like Dar. Get a lawyer when you're in trouble.</p>
<p>Ah yes, the "Good Intentions" argument. Padmé has argued against it in court so many times, I figure she wouldn't want to do it again with her own husband lol. She just ignores it completely and hones in on Anakin's actions.</p>
<p>Final chapter next week. Is everyone having a good time? What do you like? What do you not like? Please let me know! I love hearing peoples' thoughts.</p>
<p>See you next week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Munni Motel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The security officers arrive in a water speeder. It's bigger than a gondola speeder—almost as big as a water speeder bus—and it has a roof with windows so that the people they arrest can't escape so easily. Four officers step out of the speeder, dressed in a light uniform better suited for the humid air, and they ascend the steep stairs to the main house.</p>
<p>Ahsoka lies on her side on a soft bed of soil, underneath a millaflower bush out in the garden. She idly watches them go inside the main house with Padmé, and come out with Dar.</p>
<p>Dar kicks and struggles against the officers' grip and against the binders on his wrists. He rag-dolls one second, and when the officers try to adjust their grip, he starts squirming.</p>
<p>"Fuck you! Fuck all of you. You broke the contract. You're a liar!" Dar's panicked voice carries across the grounds as he's dragged to the dock, but it fades away the further they get. Padmé, Satine, and the other two officers emerge and make their way to Lolo's cottage.</p>
<p>There are a couple footfalls as someone walks up to the bush, and then a grunt as they get down on the ground. Obi-Wan appears as he lies down on his stomach, his ear pressed to the grass so that he can face her.</p>
<p>"Found you."</p>
<p>"Yay, you win," Ahsoka says in monotone. She tears away from the Dar spectacle and finally focuses on Obi-Wan. "You here to yell at me more?"</p>
<p>"Satine got a few good shots in earlier, and to be honest, you seem to be doing a good job at beating yourself up already," Obi-Wan says.</p>
<p>She says nothing.</p>
<p>"Anakin mentioned Barriss earlier. Does she still…er…do you still think about her?"</p>
<p>"No. I actually haven't thought of her until now, and I don't think about her when I'm with Riyo." Ahsoka pauses. "While I <em>was</em> with Riyo."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sighs in relief. "She really did a number on you. I…<em>we</em> were worried, but I'm glad you're recovering from that."</p>
<p>Yeah sure. And maybe when she sort of recovers from Riyo, it'll be in time to ruin some other girl's life. What a great track record she's got going. Instead of replying to that, she asks, "is it true that you're with Satine now?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Obi-Wan says. "It happened this morning."</p>
<p>"Congrats."</p>
<p>"Thank you. I'm sure everyone else is similarly relieved, but I'm not sure we'll be unbanned from half the venues on this planet."</p>
<p>Ahsoka can't help but give a weak smile at that.</p>
<p>BEEP. Obi-Wan reaches into his pocket and pulls out his data pad. He glances at the screen, then gives Ahsoka an apologetic look.</p>
<p>"I have to reply to this message, but I'll return in a bit, all right?"</p>
<p>"Uh huh."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan grunts again as he gets to his feet, then brushes himself off and walks away.</p>
<p>Padmé, Satine, and the other two officers emerge from the main house and make their way to Lolo's cottage. Obi-Wan joins them, and they stand at a distance as the officers close in on the cottage door.</p>
<p>The door opens before they even get there, revealing Lolo. She's dressed and she's ready for them, and after saying something, she offers her wrists for their binders. After they cuff her, they walk her out. Just like that.</p>
<p>So what if they were arrested? What if they'll be charged? It won't bring Riyo or Magnus back. Ahsoka's jaw clenches as she watches them disappear down to the docks.</p>
<p>More footsteps in the grass. Someone kneels down and there, where Obi-Wan was before, is Anakin. His expression is rather grim.</p>
<p>"Hey."</p>
<p>Ahsoka says nothing. Obi-Wan, Satine, and Padmé are talking to each other just out of montral-range and they look rather concerned. They must be talking about what happens next. Maybe some detectives will show up, or a crime scene investigation crew with their crates of gear.</p>
<p>"So…I've been thinking about what Padmé said earlier and I'm sorry that I gave you such bad advice. You wanted to talk to Riyo about the skinholo, and I told you not to," Anakin says.</p>
<p>There's a dreadful pause. Anakin shifts onto his elbows as Ahsoka contemplates the beautiful plumage of a passing junglefowl.</p>
<p>"Ahsoka?"</p>
<p>She sighs. "Look, I know that you've taught me a lot and I'll always be grateful for that."</p>
<p>There's a hopeful twitch at the corner of Anakin's mouth.</p>
<p>"But today, I learned that maybe I shouldn't take relationship advice from you ever again."</p>
<p>Open disappointment breaks across Anakin's face. "Oh."</p>
<p>"Ahsoka? Please come out," Obi-Wan says out as he, Padmé and Satine cross the garden towards them. Anakin rolls away and stands, making room for Ahsoka to crawl out from under the brush. Satine does a double take as she emerges.</p>
<p>"How much room is in there?"</p>
<p>"You can hide a lot of things in a bush," Ahsoka says as she straightens up. She turns to Satine and Padmé.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I shut Riyo out. She was your friend and…and I shouldn't have treated her so badly." She takes a deep breath as her eyes sting. "I didn't think…I didn't know…and…."</p>
<p>Padmé gently takes her hands. "Oh, Honey. You shouldn't be apologizing to me or to Satine; it's not our place. It's Riyo's."</p>
<p>Ahsoka stares. "What?"</p>
<p>"Riyo's alive." Padmé looks back at Satine over her shoulder. "She<em> is</em> alive, right?"</p>
<p>Satine cringes and shrugs. "Allegedly. Although I don't know how that could be possible. There was so much blood!"</p>
<p>"It <em>was</em> a lot of blood," Padmé whispers to herself with a haunted look before she shakes her head. She returns to Ahsoka. "She's alive…allegedly…and we can take you to her if you want."</p>
<p>"Yes," Ahsoka says.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The ride over to Munni Motel is rather tense, considering how close together they're packed into the speeder. Anakin and Padmé sit up front, and the rest of them sit in the back, with Satine in the middle. Padmé even turned off the radio, so that they could bask in silence.</p>
<p>After a few excruciating minutes of this, Padmé says, "Anakin."</p>
<p>The speeder wobbles a little as Anakin jerks the controls a bit. The spooked orbak look is back. "Padmé."</p>
<p>"Whatever Riyo needs—a mind healer, meds, whatever—it is coming out of your pocket."</p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am."</p>
<p>"And by Shiraya, we are taking couples therapy as soon as possible!"</p>
<p>"What? We don't need that!"</p>
<p>"The fact that you don't think this is a problem is exactly why we need to go!"</p>
<p>As they argue, Ahsoka watches the scenery go by. Naboo is so green. Trees, ferns, and other plants are crammed into every square foot of land possible, crowding spaces between buildings and arching up to obscure the sky.</p>
<p>Riyo was alive, then she died, and now she's alive again. Allegedly, whatever that means. Ahsoka doesn't know how much more of this she can take. If this is a cruel joke and Riyo is really dead, she's probably going to throw herself into the sea. If Riyo is really alive, then will she even talk to her? What if Riyo doesn't want anything to do with her?</p>
<p>That would suck.</p>
<p>Ahsoka wouldn't blame her at all.</p>
<p>Padmé sits up and taps on the dashboard. "Oh! Here! Turn here."</p>
<p>Anakin pulls into the dirt parking lot of a rundown motel set by the side of the road. There's only enough room for a single line of speeders, and the motel itself is a low, long building with a handful of doors: one marked as the office, the others marked with numbers. Beyond the motel, the jungle gives way to the rocky coast and the brilliant blues of the sea. Obi-Wan checks his data pad, then gestures to a specific door.</p>
<p>"That's their room there."</p>
<p>Ahsoka hops out of the speeder as soon as it comes to a stop, her feet hitting the dirt with a crunch of coarse pebbles. She reaches the door in three long strides and raises her fist to knock.</p>
<p>What does she say?</p>
<p>"Ahsoka? What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asks as he steps out of the speeder. The others follow suit and Anakin stretches.</p>
<p>Ahsoka's insides twist with guilt. "Maybe I shouldn't even bother. I mean, I messed up. What if Riyo's better off with someone else?"</p>
<p>Satine scoffs. "After all that's happened, and after all Riyo's been through, you're really going to take that decision out of her hands? If Riyo's going to reject you, let her do it herself."</p>
<p>"Be gentle, Satine," Obi-Wan says.</p>
<p>"Oh don't coddle her, Obi-Wan. She's being junglefowl shit right now when she needs to take it on the chin like a big girl!"</p>
<p>"Satine!"</p>
<p>"Fine! I've said my piece. I'm done." And with that, Satine crosses her arms over her chest and watches Ahsoka expectantly.</p>
<p>Ahsoka takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. A hushed silence falls over everyone as they wait.</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>She knocks again as her heart slowly sinks into her stomach. There's a small window beside the door, but there's no movement in the drawn curtains. The room remains dark. Ahsoka flattens her hands over the door and blinks back tears.</p>
<p>"Riyo?"</p>
<p>Still nothing.</p>
<p>She raises her voice. "Riyo? I'm so sorry. I'm sorry and I know…that I messed up. I should have listened to you and I should have believed you. And…" <em>Open the door</em>, she wants to say. To beg, like Riyo begged. Was this how it was like for her? She touches her forehead to the door and takes a shuddery sigh. A sense of finality settles over her and she clears her throat and turns to leave.</p>
<p>"Oh, Ahsoka," Padmé whispers, but her concern disappears when the door opens behind Ahsoka. She gasps and covers her mouth with her hands. On the other side of the speeder, Satine shrieks and clutches Obi-Wan's sleeve.</p>
<p>"By the stars, she <em>is</em> alive!" He shouts. He starts to point, but remembers himself and lowers his hand.</p>
<p>Riyo stands in the doorway, pale and tired, dressed in an oversized Lake Country souvenir shirt. Her light purple hair is disheveled from sleep, and an errant lock of hair falls over her face.</p>
<p>She has never looked better. She is beautiful and glorious just for existing. Just for standing there.</p>
<p>"Did you mean all those things?" Riyo asks. Her voice is the most melodious sound that Ahsoka has ever heard.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Ahsoka's voice cracks, and she clears her throat. "And I'd like to try again, if you want, but I understand if you never want to see me again."</p>
<p>Riyo's face screws up, her gold eyes glassy with tears. "I thought you didn't want me."</p>
<p>"Of course I want you!" Ahsoka says.</p>
<p>Riyo steps into Ahsoka and hugs her. She's trembling so hard she might fall apart, and Ahsoka reaches up to hug her back. She presses her cheek against the top of her head and cries.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The motel windows are cracked open, letting in gentle sea breezes that ruffle the curtains now and again. After promising to keep in touch, (and after confirming with Padmé that yes, she did still want to be junior partner), the others piled back into the speeder and drove off. Magnus went with them in a different speeder.</p>
<p>After everything that's happened, Ahsoka is…reluctant to go back to Varykino so soon. By the way Riyo asked Magnus to get their things, she might feel the same way.</p>
<p>Ahsoka is lying in bed behind her, with her arm draped over her waist. Riyo is real and solid in her arms, and Ahsoka's nose is filled with the smell of her soap. She nuzzles the warm pulse point of Riyo's neck.</p>
<p>Riyo gives a breathy giggle and drops her data pad on the mattress. Her hands descend upon Ahsoka's and she turns her head a little to glance back at her. "That tickles."</p>
<p>"You said you loved me," Ahsoka whispers against Riyo's cheek. Riyo gently squeezes.</p>
<p>"I meant it. I still do."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yes.</p>
<p>Ahsoka is thrown. "I love you too."</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>"How? I hurt you."</p>
<p>"It wasn't your fault; Lolo tricked you. And besides, Magnus and I manipulated you right back by faking my death," Riyo says.</p>
<p>"It's still kinda my fault. I didn't hear you out."</p>
<p>Riyo gives a long sigh at that, but doesn't disagree. "I'm sorry I faked my death. It must have been awful for you."</p>
<p>The refresher tub returns to Ahsoka's mind, the contents dark and foreboding. "How did you do it? There was so much blood."</p>
<p>Riyo hums. "Magnus prepares for fatal injuries by drawing pints of blood beforehand, so in case any of us were hurt, we would have extra blood for transfusions. There were about four pints of Magnus' blood and four pints of my blood kept on a shelf in the conservator. When Magnus created the murder scene, he used the lot, and he also drew an extra pint from me for good measure."</p>
<p>"Oh, so that's why you're so pale."</p>
<p>Riyo's eyebrows scrunch together. "Am I?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>She's also not as warm as she usually is, and she <em>shivers</em> from time to time.</p>
<p>"I should get better in a couple rotations," Riyo says, and she turns to pick her data pad back up, and Ahsoka tucks her face behind Riyo's head to keep from looking directly at it.</p>
<p>Before Padmé left, she gave Riyo a data card, and Riyo put this data card into her data pad so she can watch what's on it. Riyo holds it out so she can better see, and Ahsoka closes her eyes.</p>
<p>There are some truly obscene sounds coming from this data pad, a little muffled because the little speakers are pressed against the mattress, but still loud enough to fill the quiet room.</p>
<p>"Oh, she's from a Trickster Clan."</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Her tattoos. You didn't notice that our tattoos are different?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I…I didn't watch the entire thing, only a second of it. And then I was reminded of an ex and…it gets kind of blurry after that."</p>
<p>Riyo tenses in her arms. "An ex?"</p>
<p>"She wasn't who she seemed to be."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry to hear that."</p>
<p>"I'm not. I'm with you now," Ahsoka says. Riyo takes her hand and squeezes.</p>
<p>The skinholo continues. Bail's assistant is rather…loud.</p>
<p>"Oh, she's bad-bad," Riyo mumbles sleepily. Ahsoka squirms.</p>
<p>"Why are you even watching this? This brought you so much trouble," she mutters.</p>
<p>"That's exactly why I'm so curious. Padmé's keeping a copy anyway to use as evidence against Lolo and Dar, so I might as well see what all the fuss is about. Are you sure you don't want to watch it too? You can pinpoint the exact moment Tox falls in love with this woman," Riyo teases.</p>
<p>"I'm sure," Ahsoka manages to say.</p>
<p>Riyo giggles. The holovid pauses as the data pad receives a message, and Riyo swipes and taps to open it. She falls silent, reading.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Ahsoka asks.</p>
<p>"Padmé invited us to dinner tomorrow. Do you want to go?"</p>
<p>"You can go."</p>
<p>"But I don't want to go without you." Riyo carefully turns her head again so that she can see her.</p>
<p>"Is it because Anakin would be there?" Ahsoka asks.</p>
<p>Riyo's eyes flicker. "Anakin would be present at this dinner."</p>
<p>That doesn't really answer her question, but Ahsoka finds her chest growing tight all the same and she stares stubbornly at the the top of Riyo's shoulder. She might still be mad at Anakin. From the way Riyo asked, she is <em>definitely</em> still mad at Anakin. They'll probably be mad at him for a while.</p>
<p>"Let's not go." Her voice comes out harsh and she clears her throat. Maybe in a month. Or a year. However long it takes for them to not be mad anymore.</p>
<p>Riyo hums in agreement. "What about a double date with Satine and Obi-Wan? If nothing else but to chaperone them. Padmé says that they seem to be getting along well, but it might be best to make sure they don't revert back."</p>
<p>Satine appears in Ahsoka's mind, her pointed glare going right through Ahsoka. "That sounds nice, but Satine's still mad at me."</p>
<p>"Satine knows how to hold a grudge, but she'll get over it when she sees how happy I am with you."</p>
<p>Ahsoka lifts her gaze. "I make you happy?"</p>
<p>Riyo locks the data pad and tosses it onto the bedside table, then rolls over to snuggle against Ahsoka, their legs getting hopelessly tangled up together in the process. She does this with an air so open, so incredibly earnest, that it leaves Ahsoka little awed.</p>
<p>"You do," she whispers and she kisses Ahsoka. Her hand is warm on Ahsoka's cheek, and her lips linger sleepily against hers. Ahsoka's heart does a little flip-flop as Riyo pulls away only to rest against her lek, and her fingers hook into the material of Ahsoka's shirt.</p>
<p>Ahsoka smiles and kisses her back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's that! Thanks for reading this Much Ado About Nothing AU. I always thought that the source material ended on a bittersweet note, and I couldn't get around it in this version, but I tried to improve it as much as possible. I hope you had fun reading this story, because I had a lot of fun writing it. Especially since it's basically Hawaii in Space. Space Hawaii. With chickens.</p>
<p>Be safe, dear readers! I'll see you next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>